Playing with Fire
by Excillian
Summary: COMPLETE Draco and Ginny are both selected to represent their houses in a school trip to a remote village in the Himalaya Mts. What they don't realize is that in some muggle towns, magical superstition still runs very strong... Pls RR
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or places in this story accept the ones you've never heard of. This notice is also for all the chapters that follow this one so that I don't have to waste time writing this thing every time. 

A/N: If this plot is similar to any other one I apologize, that was not my attention and I haven't seen one quite like the way I'm doing this one. I am not trying to copy anyone else's work, because I know much hard work goes into these things. I hope everyone likes the chapter, and if you do, please leave me a review so that I will know if I should continue or not. Whether I do will probably be based solely on the responses I get to this chapter and possibly a second. Also, I know it's very short, but that's so that I can put out chapters more often. Thanks. 

"Heh, watch where you're going!" A cold voice drawled angrily.

"_Me?" _a slightly smaller girl protested, arms crossed defiantly. "You're the one who came racing around the corner like a dementor was after you."

"That is _not _how you run when a dementor is after you, trust me, I know."

That threw her off. Eyes wide, mouth slightly open in an O shape, Ginny gazed up at Draco Malfoy in surprise. 

"Don't ask," he ordered tersely as she started to speak.

Ginny snapped her mouth shut. "I wasn't going to." Why did she care about anything that had happened to him anyway?

"Uh hu, sure you weren't. You were just opening your mouth to catch flies, right?"

Ginny scowled ferociously. "If I didn't know better I'd swear you come looking for me, just to start these arguments."

Draco winked, a devilish smile lighting his face. "Who says I don't?"

Ginny felt her mouth dropping open again. What had gotten into the boy? Normally they couldn't stand each other, especially after the incident in Umbridge's office last year, but now he was actually carrying on a conversation with her. Sure, it was a bit hostile, but still. 

Shaking her head, Ginny decided to ignore his sudden change in behavior. He was probably just trying to get her off her guard. Pushing sideways, she shoved past him and on down the corridor. 

His eyes followed her. Ginny felt them probing into the back of her skull even after she'd turned another corner and he had disappeared from view. Creepy. 

*****************************

Draco stood watching her go, not certain what had come over him. That wink, the things he had said…they were totally uncharacteristic. What was wrong with him, flirting with the little Weasel like that? Had he done it just to get under her skin, test her reaction? Yeah, that was it. 

She could argue and fight with the best of them, but let Draco Malfoy wink at her- at any girl- and they were left speechless.

__

This could be fun, he mused. A new way to get to her, _and _the dorky brother of hers all at once. Almost like playing with fire. One wrong move and Weasley would be on to him in a second, along with her older brother and probably Potter. But do it right, and get the girl on his side… it would definitely be a challenge. 

Draco grinned to himself as he walked on down the hall. Things around Hogwarts were about to get very, very interesting… 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next few days passed in a blur for the young red-headed Gryffindor. No matter how hard she tried, she could _not _get that sexy smile out of her head. The way Draco had looked at her…Well, let's just say she had been very tempted to smile back. Was she going crazy? It seemed the most likely conclusion. 

The horrid thing was, every time she thought like that she felt her face grow hot, right there in front of everyone. She couldn't begin to count the number of times she'd been asked what was wrong by her friends. Her reply had always been the same though. 

"Nothing," she told everyone of them quickly, before excusing herself on some imaginary errand that she'd just made up.

Now, with classes finally over for the week and no homework in sight (at least until Sunday night), she was looking forward to the solitude a long walk out on the grounds would give her.

But first, she had to get her writing book from her dormitory.

The room was empty when she got there, as was only to be expected. Everyone else would be out enjoying the time off by either hanging around with friends or by wondering the grounds out in the warm sunshine themselves. It was already the middle of September, there would be very few more days like these left.

Excited at the prospect of the relaxing time ahead, Ginny grabbed the notepad and practically skipped down the stairs and through the common room. Anything was better than being stuck inside a stuffy old castle for the rest of the day with nothing better to do than think about Draco…

She stopped by the door, frowning as she suddenly realized that she had started calling him by his first name in her thoughts ever since the encounter in the corridor. Well, that wouldn't do.

He was Malfoy, and a Slytherin, and arrogant, and egotistical, and it wasn't like her to suddenly develop a crush on a boy just because he winked at her. Especially that one. It was all wrong!

Just then, the door to the common room swung open, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked in, laughing about something. 

Upon seeing her, Hermione grinned. "There you are Gin, we've been looking for you."

They had been? 

"What for?" she asked suspiciously, knowing they couldn't possibly suspect anything but fearing it all the same. It would be awful for her if anyone found out…But there wasn't anything to find out, was there? She hadn't done anything wrong, and that was the way it was going to stay.

Unconsciously, she raised her chin in determination.

Hermione didn't seem to notice anything. 

"Because," she went on, "there's a new project that the teachers are proposing, and they need students to volunteer."

That caught Ginny's interest. "What kind of project?"

"Well," Ron corrected her, "It's more like a fieldtrip, really."

"To the Himalaya Mountains," Harry put in.

Ginny thought about this. A fieldtrip to the mountains? That could be fun…

Or not so fun, she realized as she saw the superior look on Hermione's face just before the girl opened her mouth. 

"Actually," Hermione told them, "it _is _a project of sorts. The students who are chosen to go, two from each house, will learn facts about the ancient village and it's surrounding areas, and will have to present their findings to the rest of the school when they return. So you see," she finished, casting knowledgeable glances at the two boys standing beside her, "it does require some effort."

Ginny grinned companionably at Harry and Ron, who were both rolling their eyes at Hermione's obvious seriousness over the news. 

"In that case Hermione, why don't you sign up? It would be perfect for you," Ginny told the older girl, a gleam of humor in her eyes.

"It would, wouldn't it?" Hermione said with a dreamy look in her eyes. "But I can't." She sighed forcefully, looking more put out than Ginny had seen her in a while. 

Ginny looked at her questioningly. 

"Someone has to keep these two in check," she explained.

Ginny nodded, immediately realizing that what Hermione really meant was that she wanted to be there to look out for them, or more specifically, for Harry. Times were dangerous, especially since everyone knew that Voldemort had returned.

To be honest, Ginny couldn't believe the school was going to go through with something like this. 

__

But we can't live in fear, she reminded herself. _We have to get on with our lives._

Maybe she would volunteer after all. 

A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. The next one will probably be from Draco's point of view, and there should be more D/G interaction. We'll just have to see how it goes. Also, I want to let everyone know that I really haven't got a specific number of chapters planned out for this fic, it's just an idea that I came up with and will probably be fairly short, at least compared with my other story, an 18 chapter epic so far called The Soul Keeper. Check it out if you want a good suspense/drama/romance D/G story. It has plenty of all three. I'm hoping to get a chapter out a day until this thing is finished, we'll have to see how that works out. Guess that's about it, be sure to REVIEW! 

Big thanks to those of you who reviewed my first chapter:

****

Dragonsprincess: Thanks for the review, and I hope this chapter was out soon enough for you! It is a little longer too…

****

Aidenfire: Well…here's more! Thank you for reviewing.

****

Marybecca: I hope this chapter got your interest even more! Maybe you'll keep reviewing?

****

kneh13: Thank you for the review!

****


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

__

A trip to the Himalaya Mountains… Draco toyed with the thought. If he went, he'd at least have a way to get out of school for a bit, and his father had to have approved of the expedition or else Draco felt certain the idea would never have passed. 

That settled it. 

__

I'm not going, he told himself as he headed towards the Great Hall for lunch. If his father approved of it, it was sure to be Boresville. No way would Lucius allow anything that was actually fun be allowed as a school trip. 

Then again, Draco thought, he doesn't really have as much influence over the school anymore, not since Voldemort came back…

Uncertainly, he paused to see who had already volunteered as he passed the sign-up table that was positioned in one corner of the Hall. 

1. Hannah Abbot- Hufflepuff

2. Cho Chang- Ravenclaw

3. Neville Longbottom- Gryffindor (Draco couldn't keep back a disbelieving snort at that one. Neville chosen to represent his house? Yeah right!)

4. …

And so on.

Not surprisingly, there were no volunteers from Slytherin house at the moment. 

Continuing on down the list, which was pretty full considering, Draco reached the last a most recent entry.

15. Ginny Weasley- Gryffindor

__

She didn't!

He'd always known the girl was a Class A dweeb, but come on. Why would she sign up for something like this?

__

Maybe because she thinks it might be fun, a small voice in the back of his mind rationalized. _Or maybe she just likes the mountains. Or maybe-_

Okay, okay, he got the picture. She just wanted to, that was all.

Well, that was fine with him, what did he care? But- What would happen if she was chosen? That would be four whole weeks when he wouldn't get to play his game, wouldn't get to taunt and tease her until she couldn't deny that she wanted him, no matter how hard she tried. 

Okay, that didn't sound too good. He was actually starting to scare himself. When had he taken such an interest in the little Weasle rat? The past few days had seemed to pass by in a never ending game of cat-and-mouse, with no clear winner or loser. 

He would seek her out-unobtrusively of course, so that unless someone was paying very close attention, they wouldn't even notice he was running into her on purpose. Then he would smile, or wave, or would otherwise be unnaturally charming. 

And each time, a frown would pass over her face and she would ignore him, or backtrack in the opposite direction, or lose herself in a crowd until he couldn't see her anymore.

One time she did this, he could have swore that for a second, just one moment, he saw a slight smile cross her face, but then she was gone, vanished into another part of the castle.

The girl was virtually unbreakable. 

Too bad that made her all the more irresistible. 

This last thought decided him. Without another minute's hesitation, he picked up the pen lying beside the scroll and signed his name with a graceful flourish.

__

Look out mountains, here I come! 

A/N: Hope you all aren't too disappointed, I know this was another short one, but hopefully the content made up for the lack of size! So, the pace is moving pretty quickly huh? Next chapter, we begin our journey, and hopefully get our first look at the place where Draco and Ginny will be spending 4 exciting weeks together, though neither of them realizes it yet. 

Thanks to all of you who reviewed my last chapter:

****

Hallie87- I'm glad you liked it! Thank you so much for reviewing.

****

Harmonia- Yes, the chapters are short, but I do think that that helps me write better because it keeps me wanting to write more. And hopefully it makes you want to keep reading more!

****

Dragonsprincess- Thanks for reviewing-again! And as for your question, whether it was Dumbledore or the heads of houses who pick the winners, it's really both. Although I'm not really planning on explaining it that much in the story, in my head the staff take votes on who should go. Is that answer enough?

****

Aidenfire- Well, although this chapter doesn't really come right out and say it, the answer to both your questions is yes. Thanks for another great review! *grins* I like to make people feel special!

****

SamiJo- I'm glad you like it!

****

Kneh13- Are you a mind reader? Or just a really good guesser? *grins* You're right of course, Ginny is (or already has *scratches head*) going to volunteer. 

****

Marybecca- That's so nice of you, and I really do hope that you will keep reading my stories. And don't worry, hopefully The Soul Keeper will be updated soon!

I can't believe all the reviews I've received for this story already, 11 reviews in just two days! That's got to be some kind of record for me! Anyway, keep those reviews coming, PLEASE! Can't you tell how excited they make me? *grins* 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ginny packed her bags hurriedly, so excited she could barely get her hands to move. She'd done it; she was going to the Himalaya Mountains! She'd actually been picked as one of the representatives from Gryffindor.

Of course, with Hermione, Harry, and Ron all out of the race, she hardly dared to think that it had been that much of a contest. Heck, the only person she'd probably had to compete against was Neville, and that could hardly be called competition; first, for obvious reasons, second, because he'd been chosen as the other "winner".

Of course, Ginny was too hyped up to spend to much time worrying about what exactly it was that she had won. A trip to some of the most beautiful mountains ranges in the world, or an extra load of homework?

She hadn't found this out until later, but the eight students who were chosen to go were also expected to turn in a six foot assignment to every teacher when they got back, plus the work they'd be given by the teacher who would accompany them along the way. 

That was another curious fact. As of now, no one knew who the teacher was going to be. Rumor's abounded of course, but so far Ginny hadn't been able to discover any concrete evidence supporting any of them. And they were leaving in the morning! The only thing she could figure was that the information would be announced at breakfast. 

She was about halfway through her packing when the door to the dormitory banged open and a smiling Hermione burst in.

"I thought I'd find you packing," she grinned, taking in the untidy view.

Clothes were spread everywhere across Ginny's bed and on the surrounding floor. Piled amid them were little bits of jewelry (she didn't have much) and personal items, as well as her writing and drawing pads, a bathing suit, sunscreen and glasses, along with numerous other assorted items.

"You're only going to be gone for four weeks you know. And I'm sure even a small village will have a washing machine."

Ginny frowned, confused. "A what?"

Hermione grinned. "Nevermind. The point is, your not going to need all that stuff. In fact I came to tell you that you'll probably want to pack lightly, because I'm sure you'll be doing lots of hiking."

"Hiking?" Ginny gulped. She hadn't actually considered what exactly they would be doing while they were there. And "hiking" didn't exactly fit her definition of "vacation". 

Hermione rolled her eyes. "How did you think you were going to get anywhere? They don't exactly have roads all the way up the mountains you know."

"Surely-surely we're not going _all _the way up?" This was _so _not good.

"You never know," Hermione told her somberly. "So if I were you, I'd take a few of the tropical island clothes out and put in a few more winter ones. And, this is just a suggestion, but you might just want to leave out the jewelry entirely."

Ginny glanced from Hermione to the pile of stuff and back.

"You're joking?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, I'm not, and if you're smart you'll take my suggestion."

She smiled again then, going instantly from I-know-better older sister to friend. "And Gin, have fun!"

Ginny nodded and grinned at that. "Don't worry, I plan to."

************************

Draco gave his wand one last flick, and the top of his third trunk shut with a bang. 

__

That should do it.

Satisfied, he grinned to himself. It had taken him awhile, but with just his wand to help him (no house-elves, can you imagine!), he had finally managed to succeed in packing everything he thought he might need for a trip to the mountains. Now he just had to wait. 

He paced around the dormitory for a few moments, trying to remember if there was anything he'd forgotten. As far as he knew, there wasn't. He'd even remembered to pack a couple of good books in case he got bored. He had his clothes, winter and summertime ones, just in case they went farther up the mountain than he really expected, four different pairs of shoes, each specially made for different terrains, and plenty of snack foods and bottled waters, just in case they decided to try to make him eat bark or something. The bottled waters were in case the springs or the town's water supply was contaminated. His father had even sent him a water-testing spell. Not willing to take chances, Draco had already tested it before he packed. It worked. 

Exiting the dormitory, he headed down the stairs and into the empty common room. The rest of the Slytherins were still wondering around the school, he figured, but it was almost nine o'clock; they'd be back shortly.

He shivered in the cold air of the dungeons, and threw himself down in the best chair by the fireplace to pass some time. It was going to be a long night. 

As he stared into the flames, a sort of chain reaction of thoughts occurred. The red flames reminded him of red hair, red hair reminded him of the Weasleys, and the term "Weasleys" reminded him of Ginny. 

A pretty normal occurrence actually. Most things here lately reminded him of her. Everywhere he looked he saw her face, and even when he was laying in bed late at night sleeping, lost in a dream where she should not have been able to find him, there she was.

It was driving him insane.

But in a strange, new, delightful kind of way, in was empowering, invigorating. It must have been the feeling of a challenge. For once he knew he was meeting a worthy opponent. Someone who could play the game their own way and possibly succeed. She was everything he needed to add some spice to his life, and she was going to see that it was the same way for her. Eventually.

Draco smiled then, and the light in his eyes had the look of someone who was determined to take on the world. 

And win.

A/N: How was that? Did you all like it? Personally, I think this was one of my favorite chapters. I really got to explore the character of Draco as I'm writing him, and I hope you all thought I managed it okay. He may not be exactly like he is in the Canon, but as this is just for fun, I'm not worried about it. Besides, how could he be strictly the Draco JKR has him as and fall in love with Ginny? I don't see it happening!

A big thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers:

****

Kneh13- Thanks for yet another review! I really appreciate them.

****

Tara yo- I know, I know, your not the only one who says that they're too short, but they really do help me write more. But maybe I could try to make them a little longer. I'm warning you all though, if I do, they might turn out to be anywhere from 6-10 pages at a time and will probably take longer to update. Will anyone mind that? Maybe you guys should vote. Short and fast or longer. Please tell me what you think in a review. And thanks Tara!

****

Dragonsprincess- That Draco thinks Ginny is "cute" is an understatement, lol. Though he doesn't realize it yet, trust me, he has a _very _big "thing" for her. *grins*

****

Hallee87- Thanks for reviewing, and I am trying to get one of these chapters out a day, so I hope that's fast enough, hehe!

****

Aidenfire- You're right! Draco is a little too obsessed with his game. Or Ginny. Or both! *cackles* But things really are going to get interesting in the next chapter, the whole "tension" thing between the two of them is going to be stepped up a notch.

The rest of you who are reading this, REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Draco woke up grumpy the next morning. It had been one of _those _dreams again. The ones with Ginny in them. And it was starting to annoy him.

Wasn't it enough that he had to see her face everyday in school? And now she was popping up in his bloody dreams. Brilliant.

Sure, she was young, intelligent, beautiful-no, wait, he did _not _just call her beautiful. No, definitely not. 

He shook his head in denial. 

No, she was a distraction, that was all, a fun game. And games were only appropriate at certain times. Draco did not consider the invasion of his dreams an "appropriate" time.

But like most people, grumpiness makes you angry and ill-tempered. So just think it would do to someone who was already angry most days.

By the time he got down to the Great Hall for breakfast you could practically see a storm cloud hovering over his head.

All the students parted like the red sea as he walked through them quickly, cloak streaming out behind him (maybe it was being blown by that thunderstorm?). 

The day, however, did not match his mood, and the rays of bright light filtering down from the magically lit sun above and causing his eyes to water did nothing to improve it.

Breakfast was a quick, hurried affair, as most of the eight students who had been chosen were eager to be on the way, and the rest of the school was just as eager to see them off. 

Pansy Parkinson, who'd somehow managed to be picked as the second representative from Slytherin, was in ecstatic, constantly trying his patience with her simpering smiles and endless repetitions of "this will be so much fun, Draco, you'll see!"

So it's kind of surprising that he managed not to blow up until the meal was over, right after Professor McGonagall was revealed as the teacher who was going to the mountains with them. 

He kept finding himself glancing across at the Gryffindor table, where Ginny Weasley was quietly eating her breakfast, occasionally laughing and joking with her brother and his friends. She didn't seem nervous in the least. And she certainly wasn't trying to win the most boring award.

Pansy had been going nonstop at his side for the past five minutes, commenting on and on about what they were going to do, and wouldn't this be great, and should she wear this dress or that with these shoes or those, when he finally couldn't take it anymore. 

All in one motion, Draco shoved back his chair and stood up, glaring at her. "Let's get one thing straight Parkinson, okay? I already know where we're going, yes it might be fun, but I'm really not concerned with that right now, and I don't care what shoes you wear with that dam dress! It won't matter anyway, not even clothes can improve _your _figure."

Pansy stared, along with every other student in the room. "Wh-what did you say?"

"You heard me."

Without another word, he turned and strode out of the hall, already feeling better. Now _that _was one good way to relieve stress. 

"That was pretty mean," came a voice from behind him.

"Who cares?" Draco asked absently, not even pausing.

"I do."

Draco stopped, finally recognizing that voice. Spinning around, he saw Ginny standing there, a small frown on her face.

"Oh, it's you." 

He turned and started walking off again. This was so not what he needed at the moment. Just when he was starting to feel better, she appeared.

But the girl just wouldn't go away. After days of avoiding him, she seemed intent on having a conversation with him now.

"Get lost, Weasle," he demanded nastily as he pulled his arm out of her reach. "I don't want to talk to you right now."

"No, but I want to talk to you. Do you realize you could have just screwed up this trip for all of us by doing something like that in front of the teachers?"

Frustrated, Draco wheeled on her. She didn't even have time to stop. 

With a small cry, she fell into him, instinctively gripping his arms for the support they offered.

Draco froze, as surprised as she was. The feeling of her in his arms was a sensation he had never felt before, a new wonderful feeling that he wasn't sure he wanted to give up. His own breathing was loud and harsh in his ears, and the slight brush of her arms on his chest had his heart pounding and his blood racing. He had to get her off of him, _now._

"Falling into my arms now, are we Weasle? Decided you've had enough playing hard to get?" He new it was just the right thing to say to spur her in to action. 

It worked.

Ginny bristled at the insulting tone in his voice and instantly pushed herself away from him. 

"If you hadn't stopped so suddenly I wouldn't have run into you!"

"And if you hadn't been following me, spouting off about the 'horrible' thing I'd just done, I wouldn't have stopped so suddenly." 

They paused, their eyes meeting. 

And in that moment, Draco couldn't think of one single, horrible, mean, insulting thing to say. 

Obviously, she couldn't either. 

After a few tense moments, Draco forced himself to regain control. It wouldn't do to let her know what he was feeling for her. _Or was he really feeling anything? _He tried to reason. It was a game, after all…

But somehow he knew it had just become much more than that. And it scared him.

"Shove off, Weasle," he said suddenly. "I've got things to do. Maybe you can go bother Potter for awhile, I'm sure he's got nothing better to do at the moment."

Though she didn't show it, Draco knew that last part stung her. Though everyone knew she'd been "over" Potter for months, they also knew that deep down, she still liked him. 

But he wouldn't allow himself to regret the words. Spinning around, he walked off down the hall again, and this time, Ginny didn't follow.

************************ 

They left not long after, aboard a flying carriage, the likes of which Ginny hadn't seen since the Triwizard Tournament in her third year. Except this one wasn't pulled by horses.

It was divided into two compartments; a small one up front where Prof. McGonagall set, and a larger one where the eight students where placed. Their luggage was stored on the roof.

Not surprisingly, Draco had brought more stuff than any of the others combined.

"You know," Ginny had told him icily when they first boarded, "We're only going to be gone for a few weeks. You didn't have to bring your whole room."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Yes, and you didn't have to bring your whole house," he replied disdainfully, nodding in the direction of the few small bags she had finally decided to bring with her.

Ginny glared.

After that incident, they made sure to sit on opposite sides of the comparment, well away from one another. 

Ginny tried to keep busy by talking to the other students, most often Neville, who was seated beside her, but it was no use. Every time she'd actually get interested in a conversation, she'd feel Draco's eyes on her, a cloudy expression on his face and she'd lose her train of thought.

Draco meanwhile, set huffed up in his own little corner, turning towards the rest of the students only every once in a while, and then only to glare at Ginny. 

The girl was still grating on his nerves. So why couldn't he stop thinking about her? Why couldn't he stop peeking glances at her from around the Ravenclaw boy he had chosen to sit by? 

Pansy, thank God, was at the other end of the compartment from him but on the same row. Draco remembered to send her evil glances of warning every now and again too, and fortunately, she kept her distance. He knew she'd seek him out later, but for now, at least, he was left in peace. 

They had only been flying for a few hours when McGonagall poked her head in the door. 

"How are you all getting along in here?"

No one answered her, though they had all fallen silent at her entrance. 

McGonagall pretended she hadn't noticed. 

"Good. Now, I've just come to let you all know that we will be making a little refueling stop in Romania in just a few moments. Any of you who need to use the bathroom or stretch your legs must do so here, because after this it will be awhile before we stop again.

The students nodded, and McGonagall left the room.

******************** 

"Refuel?" Draco asked skeptically after she had gone, arching one perfectly formed eyebrow. "We're in a flying carriage. Not one of those auto…auto…whatever those stupid things are that muggles use for transportation."

"Automobiles," Ginny supplied with a smirk, pleased to actually have the advantage in a conversation for once. 

Draco glowered, a livid expression on his face. His mood had steadily worsened during the trip, with the hot, stuffy compartment making him feel cramped and even more irritable. "Yes, well, you'd know wouldn't you, what with that stupid muggle-loving father of yours and all."

It wasn't so much his words as the way he said them-hatefully, disdainfully, contemptuously- that had Ginny jumping up from her seat, wand in hand. 

"Take that back!" she shouted at him, rage evident on her features. "Now!"

"Or what?" Draco challenged calmly, his hand resting lightly on his own wand. "Going to hex me, Gin?"

That was it. Ginny had had enough, the insults, the smirks; the smiles, the winks. It was all jumbled together in her mind, infuriating her and electrifying her nerves past the point of control.

Before she could stop herself, she said the first spell that popped into her mind.

"Expelliarmus!"

Before Draco could react, his wand was already out of his grip and flying across the compartment, right into Ginny's waiting hand.

"Take it back now, or I'll break it!"

Draco's eyes widened, as if for the first time he realized how serious she was. Ginny felt a surge of triumph. But it was quickly gone.

"Fine, go ahead. I have another at home, I'm sure father would send it to me."

Ginny paused, thinking. Was he bluffing? Or did he really have another wand. It wasn't too unlikely, he was rich after all, but…normally wizards only had one wand. 

There was only one way to find out.

"Okay." And before she could give herself any more time to think Ginny snapped his wand cleanly in two.

A/N: Now _that's _a cliffy, lol. Hope everyone liked the chapter, and it was longer! *grins proudly* 

Thanks to all my reviewers: kneh13 (yes, they will be hiking. But it's not going to be exactly how you-or they-think.), Dragons princess (hmm, shrinking charm. I might need to remember that. But Neville's not the only one who could get in the way. Does anyone remember who the other Slytherin representative is? But that won't happen for awhile. Might not happen at all if I change what I'm thinking of changing…), Harmonia (thanks), Tara-Yo (yeah, well, how about I just mix the chapters up a bit. Some will be longer, some shorter.), and Hallee87 (well, there was some D/G interaction in this chapter, was there not? And plenty more to come…).

Next chapter should be out tomorrow at the latest, so remember to check back. And REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The whole compartment stilled, and Ginny felt 7 pairs of wide open, unbelieving eyes staring up at her. Instantly she regretted her foolish action and cursed the Weasley temper she so often fell victim to. 

Draco stared, open mouthed, his eyes going from her half-apologetic face to the pieces of his broken wand and back again. 

"You broke my wand."

"You have another one," Ginny replied, instantly defensive, a defiant look in her eyes.

Draco shook his head in wordlessly, astonishment still clear in his eyes as their gazes locked, for the second time in one day.

"You-you don't?" Ginny felt the guilt swell up in her chest even more. She'd broken his _wand._ There was a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Again, Draco shook his head.

For a few, terse moments they stood like that, eyes locked and hearts pounding. Neither really knew what to say.

Ginny wasn't going to say she was sorry until he took back what he'd said about her father, and Draco still wasn't planning on apologizing for that at all, no matter that for the first time in his life, he felt a small twinge of regret. 

In fact, now that the first shock had worn off, he was seriously debating retaliation.

But then the door was flung back and the spell was broken.

Professor McGonagall entered, almost stumbling as the carriage jolted slightly in the air. An irritated, but sickly, look was on her face, and Draco could tell the moment he saw her that this was her first time on a flying carriage. And she wasn't liking it. "What's going on in he-" she began. 

Just then, her eyes fell on the pieces of Draco's broken wand, lying forgotten on the floor. Instantly, her eyes found Ginny's, then Draco's, who were both still standing face to face.

"Oh, I see." Her mouth had compressed into a thin line, and Ginny knew she was angry. "You two, come with me." 

Ginny glanced at Draco, who motioned sarcastically with his arm. _You go first._

Ginny nodded, and followed the Transfiguration teacher back into the smaller compartment. 

Once they were all inside, McGonagall indicated they should sit down. 

"I don't know what just went on in that room," she told them quietly, "But I demand an explanation, or as of this minute this trip will be canceled for you both."

Draco and Ginny exchanged glances. To get sent back to Hogwarts now, before they had even reached their destination, would be the ultimate humiliation for them _and _their houses.

Draco spoke first, and Ginny jumped in at the appropriate times to describe exactly what had occurred. To Ginny's immense surprise, Draco didn't even try to color the story in his favor, he told it exactly like it was. That really wasn't like him.

But then, he hadn't been acting like himself this whole week anyway. First with the sexy smiles and the seductive winks, then today, when he had actually blown up in front of the entire school…It was _strange, _to say the least.

Vaguely, Ginny wondered what was making him act that way.

McGonagall didn't say a word until they had told the entire story. Then she glared briefly at each of them. "I'm going to take 10 points from Gryffindor, Miss Weasley, because the breaking of another students wand is a very serious matter. And I'm going to take 5 points from Slytherin, Mister Malfoy, because provoking such an event was very stupid of you."

Since McGonagall had declared that she was taking 10 points from Gryffindor and only 5 from Slytherin, Ginny had felt cheated. But the teacher's last statement cheered her up quite a bit.

She grinned at Draco, who glared back.

"Harty-har-har," he told her sarcastically.

"And," McGonagall continued, causing both of them to glance quickly back at her (more?!!!), "You will both apologize to each other, or be stuck here in confinement until you do."

Ginny's smile disappeared. "I am _not _apologizing to him."

"And I am _not_ apologizing to her."

"Very well," the Professor told them, "you will both be stuck in her until we reach the mountains." 

"But I thought we were fixing to stop to refuel?" Ginny said, confused.

"When I said refuel, I was simply meaning food for ourselves. I will have something sent in here to you both."

The pair of them nodded. What else could they do? 

Without another word, McGonagall walked out of the room and closed the door firmly behind her.

And then they were left alone.

A/N: Okay, another chapter finished. Can anyone guess what happens next? *grins* No not _that! _Get your minds out of the gutters people!

Thanks to my reviewers:

Kneh 13- I'm glad you liked that part, it was kind of a twist!

Dragonsprincess- Oops, my mistake. I kind of got ahead of myself, didn't I? Well, _now, _you know, in any case! 

Laura- Thank you! 

Hostile Twirler Pan- Ooh, you guessed it! There is another reason for stopping in Romania. Shhhh… *puts finger over lips* Don't tell!

Marybecca- I know, I hated to see Draco acting, well _normal _again too, but you can't expect him to just magically change. (Pun _not _intended) We're getting closer though. *winks*

Emerald Storm- I'm sorry. But I had to stop there. It was the perfect place. (For me the writer anyway!) Hope you liked this chapter too.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ginny crossed her arms. Draco crossed his. And for the next five minutes, they entertained themselves by glaring at each other, perfectly satisfied. 

But even they couldn't keep that up forever. 

It wasn't long before they grew bored of it, and Ginny found that her face was starting to hurt from holding such an angry expression so long. Draco didn't seem uncomfortable in the least.

"You wouldn't," she muttered under her breath at last, dropping her arms and leaning back in her seat, her gaze averted.

"Wouldn't what?" Draco replied, who had leaned back in his own seat and dropped the challenging posture, as if he had only been waiting for her to quit first. 

Which he probably had been.

"Nothing," she replied sulkily, facing the window. 

"Didn't sound like nothing. It sounded like you said-"

"If you knew what I said, why did you ask?" she interrupted scathingly.

Draco shrugged. Then a grin lit his face, the same one he had used on her earlier in the week. 

Ginny felt her heart speed up, and she knew that her anger was fast evaporating. Resolutely, she turned even farther away from him, determined not to let him get to her. 

"Ginny…" he called playfully. His own anger and bad temper seeming completely vanished, as if they had never been there. "Ginny…"

"Shut up!" she ordered fiercely, knowing he was just trying to bait her but unable to resist.

"Ginny…"

"What?!" she finally cried in exasperation. Did he have a passion for tormenting her?

"Nothing."

"It didn't sound like-" she began, then realized where she'd heard those words before.

"I know."

Ginny had never heard anyone sound so smug in their life.

"You- you, stinking, evil, conniving little bastard." she threw at him. " 

Her fury had blazed back to life full force, and she felt she could have done a lot more than smash the git's wand right then and there. 

"_I," _Draco reminded her haughtily, "do _not _stink."

Ginny didn't get a chance to reply. She had just noticed that the carriage was moving downwards. Coming in for a landing.

Excited, she peered out the window, the argument with Draco momentarily forgotten.

And what a sight. They seemed to be coming down near a small village high in the peaks of the Carpathian Mountains. Quite an odd place to stop, by anyone's standards Ginny would have thought.

But stopping they were. 

The carriage came to rest at the outskirts of the village, and Ginny heard the opening of the main door in the other compartment, then the sounds of feet moving around the other room. 

Their door stayed closed.

"McGonagall's as good as her word," Ginny heard Draco mutter as the sound of the door closing behind the other students died away.

"Uh hu." She couldn't think of anything else to say. It looked like they were going to be here awhile.

So they waited. 

And waited. 

And waited.

In that small, closed compartment, the minutes seemed to drag by like hours, and it was Ginny who gave in to desire first.

Jumping up as if a snake had bitten her, she tried the door handle.

Nothing. It didn't even wobble.

Disappointed, she sank back down on the seat. McGonagall really _had _locked them in.

Draco watched her through hooded eyes, and sighed as he registered the defeat in her face. 

"We _can _get out you know," he told her matter of factly.

"Umm, the door's locked, or didn't you know?" Ginny asked sarcastically, peeved that he could act so completely calm and collected when she was about to die from inactivity. 

Draco ignored her tone of voice, and pointed towards the carpeted floor instead. 

Ginny followed with her eyes, but could see nothing out of the ordinary. Certainly no means to get out of the carriage. 

Draco rolled his eyes. "Under the carpet, Weasle."

Ginny looked at him strangely, and Draco suddenly realized what she must be thinking.

"No, I don't have X-ray vision." He rolled his eyes again, a favorite habit. "I just know how these things are built, all right?"

When Ginny didn't say anything, or even question him, he went on. "There's a trapdoor under the carpet, there always is. It's in case there's an emergency and people have to get out real fast."

Ginny looked at him disbelievingly. "So, what, to escape a fire they throw themselves out into thin air?"

Didn't sound like a very good emergency escape plan to her. 

Draco shrugged. "That's what I always thought too, but now it might come in handy." 

Reaching into his pocket automatically, he started in surprise when he came up empty handed. 

"Can I use your wand?" he asked quietly, an obvious amount of control evident in his voice. 

Ginny couldn't hardly blame him. She didn't want to imagine what it felt like to be with out her wand. It would be like losing her right hand.

Compulsively, Ginny gave hers to him. She wasn't sure if it was a very smart thing to do, but she wanted out of that compartment so bad she would probably have given her eyes for it. Letting someone, even Draco, borrow her wand seemed insignificant by comparison.

Draco took it, a funny look on his face as if he couldn't quite believe she'd given it to him. Then he mumbled a spell, and the carpet rolled back.

A small, square outline of a door could be seen underneath, exactly as he had predicted. 

Reaching down, Draco tugged upwards on the brass handle and gave the wand back to Ginny. The door opened, and the two of them found themselves looking down on a grassy piece of turf about three feet below them. Draco jumped down, as light and graceful as a cat. 

He smirked again, but it had more of a smile in it this time, and held out his hand to her. "Care to join me, Milady?" he asked gallantly, the perfect example of a glorious white knight in shining armor. Except Ginny knew this knight was not at all "white". 

She grinned anyway. She couldn't help herself. The way he was looking at her filled her with warmth, and she couldn't even begin to contemplate why. It just did. Was this really the same boy she had argued and fought with not more than ten minutes ago? 

It was hard to believe. 

__

But why waste time debating it? she hushed herself. Grinning from ear to ear, she slowly reached out and placed her hand in his. "I'd be delighted." 

A/N: So, as we see, more D/G on love hate stuff happening and coming up. I just love doing it like that. To me, it makes perfect sense that one moment you can be getting along fine with someone, and the next you're fighting again. Especially in their case. Their both so caught up in trying to rationalize and deny what they're feeling, they get mad at each other.

Anyway, hope you all liked this chapter, and BIG thanks to my loyal reviewers! You guys have been with me since the beginning, and hopefully till the end:

tRuth- Thanks! I finally found someone who _likes _my cliffhangers instead of wanting to murder me, lol.

Aidenfire- Yep. Small compartment, unsupervised…so why were they fighting again!

Hallee87- You thought it was funny? Thanks! That's really good, because I wasn't sure how good my sense of humor was to you guys.

Forbidden- You laughed too! Wow! I'm feeling _very _flattered.

Slytherins_angel- Have I got another person hooked?!!!

****


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Draco couldn't quite believe it. The feel of her small, but surprisingly strong, hand in his own larger one was indescribable. Still smiling, he helped her step down, almost squishing them both in the small space the trap door provided because he forgot to move out of the way first.

Ginny's grin faltered at the feel of him so close to her, and for a moment, the game ended. 

"Bloody brilliant." Ginny rolled her eyes. "Move, Malfoy, you're squishing me like a bug!"

Draco didn't reply, but he did make an effort to move. The only thing was, they were facing each other, which meant that to move down and out of the way without touching Ginny (*cough* ahem *cough*) he was going to have to tread _very_ carefully. 

Ginny obviously realized the same thing then, because before he had even moved more than a few inches she had grabbed a fistful of that surprisingly blond hair of his and jerked him back up. 

"I changed my mind," she told him firmly. "_I'll _go first."

"Yeah, right, like that's really going to be more comfortable for the both of us." Draco tried to glare at her, but didn't quite succeed. At least he hadn't burst into outright laughter, he told himself as he tried to keep his facial expressions under control. Normally that was something he was good at, but not anymore it seemed.

Ginny saw the look, and grinned back smugly. "It is for me." 

And before Draco could protest, she had already ducked down and out of the hole, waiting for him in a crouch under the carriage. Draco bent down beside her, his eyes scanning the surrounding area warily. The others could be back any minute.

Ginny started to move, scooting forward, but Draco stopped her with a slight pressure on the arm. 

"What now?" she demanded in exasperation. Clearly she could not wait to get going. But she would have to. 

"They might be-" 

"Charlie!" Ginny suddenly exclaimed in delight, not allowing Draco to finish his sentence. Draco watched as she practically jumped forward and flew into the arms of a red-headed man. Apparently it was her older brother. 

Charlie embraced his baby sister instantly, surprised, but obviously happy. Until he turned his eyes towards the place she'd come from that is.

Draco sighed, seeing the look on the older boy's face. So much for no one finding out what they were doing. He picked himself up off the ground and out from under the carriage. Standing up, he was about to say something when he noticed the dust that had collected all over his new robes. Snapping his mouth shut, he began dusting himself off furiously before he would even look up again. 

When he did, it was to find Charlie still staring at him, and Ginny biting her lip to keep from laughing. He sent both of them his best glare. He did not like to be laughed _or _stared at.

Turning to Ginny (he didn't even bother saying hello to her brother), he told her commandingly, "We don't have very long, so meet me back at the carriage in just a few minutes. I'm going for a walk."

He moved away then, daring either one of them to say something. 

They didn't. And as Draco rounded the corner and walked out of sight, he found himself almost wishing that they had. Or that Ginny had, at least. 

He sighed. It was no use. As long as that dragon-chasing, adventure seeking, seemingly world renowned brother of hers was there, he had no chance of continuing with his game. 

He was still sore about this when a flash of color just ahead of him made him glance up. Someone was walking towards him from the opposite direction, their blue robes billowing out behind them. He started to turn back to his thoughts, when he remembered. 

Wait a minute! Blue robes? Hadn't McGonagall been wearing blue?

Draco realized instantly that she had been. And she was coming this way, the six other students following in her wake. Holy shit!

Quickly, he did an about face and ran back the way he'd come, turning the corner so sharply he almost stumbled. But he recovered, and ran on. He was _not _going to get caught standing in the middle of the street when he should have been locked up tight in a flying carriage.

Ginny was right where he'd left her, talking enthusiastically to her older brother about something or other. Well, Draco had no time to spare on pleasantries. 

Grabbing her arm so hard he was half-afraid he'd bruised it, Draco dragged her along to the carriage. 

"Quick get in," he explained over Ginny's indignant protest. "McGonagall's coming!"

Charlie, who had been stepping forwards as if he would try to stop him, instantly fell back at this. 

"See you later, Gin," Draco heard him whisper companionably as he shoved the youngest Weasley up through the trap door, then hoped in after her, slamming the trapdoor down behind them. 

It seemed that getting in could be done a lot quicker than getting out. When you set your mind to it. And although Ginny was not happy at being thrown around like a rag doll, she passed him a grateful look not two seconds after the carpet had been magicked back into place and a certain harrowed looking Professor came marching around the side of a building.

They had made it. 

Ginny grinned in relief as they heard the other students boarding, and for once Draco had absolutely no control over his face whatsoever as he smiled back at her. And for once it wasn't a smile designed to win her for his game. 

The door opened then, and two plates of food were passed in to them before the door closed again. McGonagall was _serious. _

Draco felt the sudden urge to laugh, especially when Ginny was holding her hand over her mouth in a useless effort to stop giggling, but he knew that would be going way too far. He was _not _ going to laugh over something as stupid as this. No matter how funny it was.

So it came as a real shock when he found himself emitting a sound that came very close to the sound he'd been trying to avoid. Frantically, he held his breath, but that just ended with him choking he was laughing so hard.

He was making such a racket that when the door swung open and the Professor stuck her head back in, it was no surprise. 

He glanced up as he coughed, his trying very hard to burn in embarrassment and Draco trying very hard to stop it, and met McGonagall's fierce stare. He waved one hand feebly, trying to tell her he was fine. She left.

When Draco finally regained control of himself, the look on Ginny's face did nothing to improve his sour mood. She was still sitting there, food untouched, tears rolling down her face. 

Draco glowered at her as he picked up his tray, and her giggles finally died down.

"It's okay to laugh every _once _in awhile, you know," she told him complacently as she picked at her own food. "It's good for you. Of course, " she couldn't help adding primly as she saw his dark look, "not if your going to choke yourself to death over it." 

Draco could think of nothing to say to that. So they sat in silence for awhile, leaving Draco plenty of time to wonder if this game of his had been a good idea after all. It had led him into the most ridiculous and embarrassing situations in his life, and they had hardly even begun! Maybe he should just give up on her. But as he glanced at the girl in question, he knew he could never do that. Not yet. She was challenging, yes, but hadn't that been his goal to begin with? 

__

Just wait until we reach the mountains, Ginny Weasley, he thought resolutely. _Wait until I've had time to recover completely from this one ridiculous episode and prepare myself. Then you'll see how _really _charming I can be…_

A/N: Hmm…and that, dear readers, was not even designed to be a real cliffy, though it probably seems like it. So, what's going to happen next? What exactly did Ginny and Charlie talk about? Find out in the next chapter.

Thanks to my reviewers:

Dragonsprincess: I'm so sorry, I didn't realize I did that. So I'm putting you _first _this time, does that help make up for it? *smiles hopefully* Thank you for all of your reviews, you're wonderful!

Kneh13- Multiple personality? Well, it does kind of seem that way, doesn't it? But no, not really. I think we'll say he just has "mood swings" instead. How's that?

Anna- Thanks for reviewing, hope you liked this chapter too.

LuLuDucky- Don't worry, I fully intend to keep going. Thanks!

Forbidden- *grins evilly* Actually, you'd be very surprised at how easy it is to end a chapter with a good cliff hanger. Those seem to come naturally for me. This chapter was a little longer, so hope you enjoyed it.

Aidenfire- Me too! I'm a sucker for chivalry too, that is, so of course when the idea for the scene at the end struck me, I had to go with it! Oh, and thanks for letting me know about the thing with You Set Me Free. I don't know why it's like that… 

Samantha- Yes, his skin and hair is rather pale, isn't it? Lol. Thanks for the review!

Pokey2 (slytherins_angel)- Believe it or not, I'm really not right all the time. I mean, I am some, but- okay, so maybe just most of the time. *grins* This is one time I really am glad I was right though! Thanks.

Draco~Gin*gurl- Thank you! I'm glad you like my cliff hangers too, and very pleased to have captured your interest. Hopefully you'll review for this chapter too? Do you write your own stories?

Kawaiiness- Isn't that like coolness? I think that's right. Anyway, thanks for the review!

__


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Something passed between them over the next few hours on that journey, something silent, unspoken, but there just the same. A sort of, mutual understanding, or a truce, if you will.

Ginny was the first to speak. "Charlie said it was very "helpful" of you to find a way out so that I could stretch my legs."

Draco looked up, an eyebrow raised at her rather lame attempt at conversation. But Ginny knew that he was just as bored as she was. What else did he have to do?

"I'll bet he did," Draco muttered, crossing his arms and going back to glaring out the window, a pastime he'd kept up rather well for the last half-hour. 

"He said we'd better be careful up in those mountains." 

Ginny switched tactics, and felt a brief surge of triumph when a flicker of interest showed on Draco's face. 

"Oh really? Why?"

"Well, he wasn't really sure of all the details-"

"Just tell me," Draco interrupted impatiently. Why did she always like to drag things out.

"-but it seems that there is some kind of dragon that's been migrating that way. I forget what he called it," Ginny continued as if he hadn't said a word.

"You would," Draco goaded her. Oops, there went that promise to himself to be really charming…Then again, they hadn't actually reached the mountains yet, had they?

Ginny responded with silence, until Draco couldn't stand it and gave in. "Okay, okay, so what's so dangerous about this dragon?"

Ginny turned her eyes back to him, incredulous. "I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly. Did you just ask what was so dangerous about a _dragon?_"

"Yeah, that would be the question," he said smugly.

Ginny looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. "Well, besides the fact that it's a _dragon, _I guess it would be dangerous for…nothing!"

"Good, then we've nothing to worry about." Draco said dryly, actually managing to hold that cool, carefree expression for about two seconds. Then he snorted with laughter at the unbelieving expression she wore, unable to contain himself, and Ginny felt her face turning red.

__

Stupid prat! she thought viciously as she started to reach for her wand, determined to wipe that smile right off his face.

But then she remembered: Draco didn't have a wand to fight back with. And _she'd _been the one who broke it. Not liking to have an unfair advantage, she dropped her hand hastily.

Draco pretended not to notice. She was lucky he hadn't ripped her to shreds earlier on the spot.

So there they were, one glaring, the other ignoring the glare, when McGonagall opened the door again. "Have you-no, I see you haven't." She started to back out, closing the door behind her again, but Ginny and Draco both pounced on her.

"No wait!"

"We've apologized!"

"Honestly!" Ginny crossed her fingers on that one. 

McGonagall stopped, looking back at them warily. "You've both apologized to each other?"

Ginny and Draco darted a quick glance at each other. "Yes!" they chorused, both willing to do anything so long as they didn't have to be stuck together by themselves again. It was bitterly unproductive punishment, as McGonagall would have known if she'd only been there. They just couldn't stop arguing. One minute they'd be talking like old friends, the next they were back to dueling with words. 

Luckily for them, McGonagall _didn't_ know. 

And it was with great relief on both parts that they were given their seats back in the larger compartment and the Transfiguration Professor returned almost thankfully to her own room.

****************************

It was dark by the time they arrived in the mountains. 

The moon was just coming up over the horizon, and the stars were beginning to twinkle in the dark sky. It was beautiful.

Unfortunately, the students didn't have very much time to admire it. As soon as they set foot on the ground there was a mad scramble to find everyone's trunks and belongings, and Professor McGonagall had her hands full sorting it all out. 

Only two people stood away from the chaos, both on opposite sides of the little clearing they had come to rest in, and both pointedly ignoring the other.

Draco Malfoy glanced up at the night sky, arms crossed in his usual stance of distant coolness. His three trunks were already placed beside him (he'd been one of the first out of the carriage, and apparently, the only one with enough brains to- okay, okay, so he'd pushed everyone out of the way to get to his own stuff first. Big deal.)

Now though, as he sat there waiting for the rest of the students to gather their own things, he couldn't help casting the occasional glance towards the only other student who was standing out of the fray.

Ginny was standing there, looking up at the stars too, but unlike Draco, she was actually admiring it. There were so many stars, it was incredible. Even back home the sky had never looked like this. She was liking the mountains already.

A cool voice brought her back down to earth, and she realized with a start that Draco had snuck up behind her.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he asked casually, as though they were perfect strangers who had just met each other. Not opponents, not competitors, and certainly not enemies. It was strangely unnerving.

But Ginny was prepared for his sudden personality change (hadn't he been doing the same thing all day?), so it was fairly easy to ignore him and turn away. 

Or it would have been, if only he hadn't looked at her like that. Ginny found that she couldn't pull her eyes away, it was like being hypnotized. 

Then Draco blinked, and Ginny pulled herself back together. Embarrassed, she felt her face flame. She'd been goggling at him, right there in front of everyone.

"Sod off, Malfoy." This time, she did turn around.

But Draco wasn't ready to call it quits just yet. Slowly, quietly, he walked forward, until Ginny heard his voice right beside her. His breath lingered gently on her ear, making her hair flutter as in a soft breeze. 

"I don't think either of us _really _wants that," he hinted suggestively, and Ginny felt her pulse speed up by what seemed like a thousand thousand times. 

What was the slimy git playing at? One moment they were yelling at each other and he was smirking that horrible smirk of his, the next he was, for all appearances, trying to seduce her! What kind of game was he playing?

Wait! An idea had suddenly hit her, and she felt as if she'd been struck by lightning. A game. Draco was playing a game with her. It was the only thing that explained his strange behavior. Yes, that had to be it. He was trying to..to make her like him, then he was going to break her heart. 

Ginny wondered why she hadn't thought of it before. After all, it was quite obvious that Draco was a player when you thought about it. He had all the attributes and gave all the indications.

Well, she wasn't going to be taken in as easily as he thought. She wasn't a fool. And here, now, away from most of her other friends and family, Ginny felt a sense of daring, of adventure, that she found she'd often been lacking. 

Draco wanted to play? That was fine with her, he'd made the perfect choice; two could play _that _game.

Ginny turned to face him, a smile spreading across her pale features. 

"Actually, I wouldn't mind you staying," she lied coyly, glancing over his shoulder back towards the carriage to see if they'd been observed yet. "But I bet _she_ would."

Draco spun around.

The "she" Ginny had been referring to had been Pansy. 

Draco groaned, then scowled fiercely. He'd finally been getting somewhere with Gin-that Weasley brat! Actually, he wasn't sure where exactly it was he was getting, but that smile she gave him had definitely read "SOMEWHERE". 

He just wished he knew why.

Pansy caught up with him then, a bright, annoyingly cheerful smile on her face. 

"We're finally here!" she squealed excitedly, her shrill voice sounding harsh and grating in the silence of the night. "Who were you talking to anyway?" she asked curiously, peering over his shoulder. 

"Oh, just-" Draco began convincingly as he moved to look to. Already he was planning a way to explain Ginny's presence. But she wasn't there anymore. "no-one," he finished lamely. 

Somehow, Ginny must have managed to slip away. He allowed himself a small, fleeting smile before turning back to Pansy. _Good girl._

Pansy accepted Draco's explanation, though she still didn't look entirely convinced. Draco couldn't blame her really, but he tried to take her mind off it. What went on between him and Ginny was _their _business, and he'd be damned if anyone else was going to find out about it. 

"Come on, let's go see what McGonagall wants us to do with our stuff."

A/N: Yet another chapter finished, and a longer one too. What's the deal with Ginny's sudden change in attitude and what unlikely events will it bring about? Find out in the next chapter.

Thanks again to those of you who reviewed:

Hostile Pan Twirler- You know, I hadn't thought of that, but it _was _kind of nice of him to tell her. And a laxitive? That's a good one! I've never heard it phrased so…er… elegantly either, lol.

Marybecca- *giggles too* Yes he did!

Pokey2- I know, I love to put them in strange predicaments that are somehow funny. Then I make them glare at each other. Oh no, better run, I think they _are _trying to give you a death glare. Wait, now they're turning it on me!

Harmonia1- Thank you.

Aidenfire- Oh, you'll love what qualifies as "charming". I guarantee it!

Forbidden- Yeah, I know what you mean. I like typing really long chapters too, sometimes, but after wrestling for months with the at least-ten-page-long-chapters in The Soul Keeper, I needed something a bit lighter and easier.

Kneh13- Good, it's decided then. Draco has mood swings. It must be those raging teenage hormones, lol.

tRuTh- I'm glad you liked them. And of course I'll email you, I did, didn't I? *grins* 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As it turned out, there wasn't much of anything to do with their belongings. They were going to camp out for the night, right where they'd landed. Can you imagine?

Draco grumbled as he and Pansy unpacked their sleeping bags along with the rest of the students. A campout. That had so _not _been what he'd signed up on this trip for.

__

No, one of those nagging little voices reminded him, _you signed up because Ginny was coming._

That's right, he had. His eyes searched out the Gryffindor girl, who was setting up camp with that pathetic friend of hers, Longbottom. Eyes glittering in the firelight which McGonagall had just called up, he watched as she spread her bag out on the ground and crawled on top of it, her movements careful, graceful, mesmerizing. 

Then she saw him watching, and met his gaze, her eyes curved upwards in a slight smile. And she winked.

Draco blanched. Turning away hastily, he felt his cheeks grow warm. Why had she done that? And that smile…it was almost…seductive.

He was definitely losing it.

Pansy claimed his attention then, and he set about his work again with a will. 

"Damn it!" he cursed. "Should've brought along the stupid house-elves for work like this," he exclaimed angrily as he scraped the back of his hand on the edge of his largest trunk as he endeavored to wrestle a pillow out from beneath a whole stack of spell books.

McGonagall shot him a warning glance, but as soon as she had turned away again, Draco commenced cursing. And not just his trunk this time, but the whole bloody trip. He was so busy with that, he didn't even reply when Pansy muttered something or other about going to find a bathroom, except with a slight shake of his head. A bathroom. In the middle of nowhere. _Good luck._

He was equally unobservant when a certain red-haired Gryffindor slipped up behind him.

"Naughty, naughty," Ginny told him, her voice low and soothing. "Didn't your father ever teach you not to use bad language in front of a lady?"

"Pansy is _not _a lady," he said practically, not even jumping at the sound of her voice. It did give him little chills all up and down his spine though. 

"I meant me, you great idiot, and the rest of the girls here. McGonagall may be ignoring you, but we would allow appreciate it if you knocked it off." Was it just him, or had her voice lost a little of that silky smooth quality? 

"Some of us are trying to get some sleep, you know," she added. 

"Sleep?" Draco asked cooly, his eyes traveling up the length of her body and finally coming to rest on her face. He had his temper back now, along with his determination to win her. "Why don't you lay down beside me?" he began daringly, "there's plenty of room. And Pansy won't be back for a while. I saw her sneaking off with some Ravenclaw boy, even though she said she was going to the bathroom."

Ginny smiled, the shadows from the fire dancing across her face. "Come on, Draco. You and I both know that if I lay down on that blanket with you, neither of us would get much sleep."

Draco smirked. The youngest Weasley had guts. "Well, that _was _why I picked the farthest spot away from the fire you know."

Ginny didn't say anything, just grinned that mysterious, teasing grin again.

A few moments passed, while they stared at each other, both with a slightly stupid, come-and-get-me smile on their faces. 

But it was no good. There were too many people around, and neither of them wanted to get caught together doing…things.

Not that Ginny would have gone that far, it was just a game, remember?

"Good night, Draco," she whispered softly in the darkness, stepping forward and planting a quick kiss on his cheek. 

Draco didn't move, he could barely even breath. He wanted to grab her, pull her to him, and kiss her properly, but he just stood there, frozen.

Ginny seemed to sense his unease, and her smile widened as she walked away, back through the small cluster of trees she come out of and back around to her own campsite of the far side of the clearing.

Draco watched her go, his hand moving of it's own accord, reaching up to touch the spot she'd kissed him at. 

He wasn't sure what had caused her sudden attitude change, but next time, he vowed, he was going to take advantage of it.

**************************** 

Ginny lay down on her sleeping bag with a sigh. She'd done it. She'd actually stumped him. Even if she had had to kiss him to do it, it had been worth it. 

__

And the kiss really wasn't so bad, she reminded herself with a sudden, brutal display of honesty. _Not bad at all._

And the look on his face! He couldn't even move he was so stunned. She'd shown him! And the game wasn't even over yet. 

Next move: make him jealous. 

She was almost asleep when McGonagall's sharp voice brought her back awake. 

It seemed as if the Transfiguration teacher, who had overlooked the sleeping arrangements in all the bustle of finding people's things and distributing them, then setting up camp, had finally realized her mistake. 

"Everyone up, right now," she told them loudly. "Girls on this side, boys on the other. Now move it!"

Her face had the look of someone who couldn't believe she'd made such an obvious mistake and was determined to fix it.

__

Reminds me of Hermione, Ginny thought sleepily as she struggled to sit up.

All around her, the sound of groans could be heard as everyone did what the Professor ordered. Luckily, it was the boys that had to move from the side she was on. She got to stay put. But there was no way she'd be able to sleep with all the shuffling and complaints going on around her. 

Everyone worked quickly though, and were soon settled again. Ginny lay back down, waiting for sleep to claim her again.

It took awhile. Partly because the girl who had moved next to her, a Ravenclaw, she thought, was snoring loudly, driving sleep away.

But it was mostly because she found herself thinking of Draco, and the look they had shared. When he'd looked at her, his gaze brilliant as a smoldering fire, she felt something, some kind of connection, forged between them. 

It was a look of passion, of want, of desire. Ginny shivered, remembering. It was a look of need. 

And she knew she had shown it just as much as he had. But- her part had simply been good acting, hadn't it? 

Hadn't it?

A/N: So, am I leaving you hanging again? Don't worry, you'll only have to wait until tomorrow, lol. Thanks to my loyal reviewers, you don't know how much your comments and encouragements keep me going.

Kneh13: I'm glad you think so. I plan on making it _very _interesting.

Marybecca: Well, we'll see. I don't want to give too much away. But yes, Pansy might get in the way…

Pokey2: Oh, you can bet she'll do that! It's going to make Draco so mad…

Aidenfire: Ack, I know what you mean. But, well, it's a little too late to change it now. And besides, in a way, it kind of works. I'm trying to portray Ginny as very smart sometimes, being able to pick up on subtle clues. And now we have a reason for her to drive Draco insane!

Hallee87: Thank you.

The Totally Sarcastic Sprite: Thanks for your review, and I hope ff.net stops overloading so you can read and review the rest of my chapters too!

Forbidden: Yeah, I actually find it's a bit easier to update everyday, because I still have the whole story clearly in mind and it flows better. Even if the chapters are rather short compared to other fics. Right now, that just works good for me, and I end up writing a chapter a day.

Bobcat: Thanks! I hope you 'll keep reading it.

Dracosia: Thank you.

LuLuDucky: I will. *grins*

Jane: Well, I must admit, that's a new one. Lol. Did someone tell you about my story, or did you just read the summary and decide you'd probably like it? Either way, thanks.

Draco~Gin*girl: Thanks for both of your reviews, they were fantastic. I'm glad you like the way the story is heading, and I hope you stick around to see it finished. (however long that might be. It just seems to keep getting longer. I start out with a simple plot and I end up with what seems like a gazillion pages, lol)

Swaummyjs06: Yes, he seems almost obsessed with this game, does he not? And in a way, he is. Or so he thinks. But the more he plays it, the more he'll discover…(Nope, not saying anymore. I'll let you guess.)

If I have left anyone out, my apologies, but ff.net doesn't seem to be delivering all my reviews to me at the moment (they've done that before), so I have to check them the best I can. Again, thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Morning dawned bright and early, and Ginny awoke to a wash of sunshine and the sweet, melodic chattering of birds. It was going to be a wonderful day.

She sat up slowly, blinking the sleep from her eyes and struggling to keep her eyes from watering in the bright light. 

She smiled to herself as she stood up, despite the protests of her body in the form of aches and pains, from the hard spot that had served as her bed for the night. Perhaps today would be better.

Her grin widened as she realized that no one else was awake yet. That was good, now she would have a little time to explore by herself. She stepped lightly over the other students, keeping one eye to the ground, while she glanced around in admiration. 

The forest, the mountains…they truly were a beautiful place. Wildflowers were scattered here and there across the empty space, and the greenest grass was as green as if it had been springtime, instead of the beginning of fall. It was like their own private paradise. Tall trees stood all around the clearing, as if, Ginny liked to think, they were guarding them, protecting them from any danger that might be lurking. 

The moment she reached the edge of the trees though, she knew they hadn't done a good enough job. 

A boy with shockingly blond hair stood there, his straight, proud back to her, but Ginny knew he was aware of her presence. 

"Good morning," she told him cheerfully, remembering just in time the events of last night. 

Draco glanced over his shoulder at her, but did not turn around. "Is it?"

There was no anger in his voice, no hatred. There didn't need to be, they were alone. 

"Well," Ginny teased playfully, throwing herself into the role of the spirited young seductress whole-heartedly. "I had rather thought it was. Until now."

She looked up at him through half-lidded eyes, looking every inch the beautiful temptress. 

Draco could bare it no longer. He had planned to keep his hands off of her for at least a few days yet, just to draw out the thrill, but his promise to himself won out. Whatever the reason she was looking at him like that didn't matter. Hell, he didn't even care if it was him being played this time!

Wait a sec…oh my God. So that's what she'd been doing. That was why the sudden change of attitude. She'd figured it out, and she was trying to get back at him. _Well, we'll see about that. _

He spun around so suddenly Ginny had no time to react. Rough, but strangely gentle arms grabbed at her, pulling her into a tight, heated embrace. She gasped as Draco lowered his mouth to hers, and had time to wonder fleetingly what she had gotten herself into before she found herself drowning, floating in a sea of emotion so intense she thought she'd die from it. 

And all the while, there was Draco, his arms wrapped securely around her waist, holding her fast. 

Seconds passed, but they seemed like hours as Ginny lost herself in his embrace. She was kissing Draco Malfoy. She was kissing Draco Malfoy. The sing-song like chant played over and over in her fevered mind, until she could hear nothing else. 

And then, quite suddenly, it was gone, and the warm, fuzzy feeling that had been building inside her was gone too.

She opened her eyes to find Draco staring at her, his breathing harsh, his eyes bright. 

"Thought you could play _me _did you, you little wench!" he hissed at her, his anger blazing even more than the campfire of the previous night. 

Ginny blinked, the heat in her body quickly cooling to allow room for her mind to take over. "Wh-what?"

"You heard me. Did you like that kiss, Ginny?" he asked heatedly, not even caring that he had unconsciously called her by her by her first name. "I think you did. I think you enjoyed it. Well, remember it well, because it will never, _ever _happen again." He spun on his heel and walked back towards the camp.

Ginny felt her face flame, but at the same time, anger was growing in her. How dare he! How dare he treat her like she was the one who'd been caught doing something dreadful, like she was the one who'd started it! He'd been playing with her first, she'd simply tried to return the favor. And then, to go and kiss her like _that _just to turn around and virtually slap her in the face…It was unbearable. 

"Draco Malfoy," she called loudly, not caring if she woke everyone else or not. "You come over here and apologize RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

Draco paused, glanced back at her. He looked slightly surprised, as if he couldn't believe he was hearing this. 

"Or what?"

"Or I'll, I'll-" 

By this time, the whole camp was awake and watching attentively. Conflicts between a Malfoy and a Weasley, especially this one, were never boring. 

McGonagall acted like she wanted to say something, but she was too far away for Draco or Ginny to hear her properly, and even if they could have it wouldn't have mattered.

"Or I'll curse you for life!" Ginny finally decided.

There was an awed silence from the bystanders, a life-curse was no laughing matter. It was advanced magic, but no one doubted for a second that she could do it.

Except for maybe Draco, who simply raised an eyebrow in mocking disbelief. "Oh, will you, Weasley?"

"Yes I will," she returned fiercely, and reached for her wand. 

But it wasn't there. 

Surprised, Ginny glanced down at her empty pocket. With both hands she searched for it, even turning the pocket inside out. 

"It's not there, Ms. Weasley," came a stern, unhappy voice. 

Ginny and Draco both glanced up. Professor McGonagall was standing behind them, looking angrier than either of them could ever remember seeing her. And in her hand was Ginny's wand.

Draco's eyes widened, and Ginny gaped. 

"Both of you, get down here, now." 

They obeyed, exchanging uneasy glances. For the second time in two days, they were in major trouble. At this rate, they would be going home before the week was out. If not sooner.

They reached the place where McGonagall stood, and though they were at least as tall as she was, with Draco really being a bit taller, she seemed to tower over them ominously, like a dark storm cloud.

"I want an explanation, immediately." 

Ginny blanched. What could they possibly tell her? No way she was telling the Professor anything about that stupid game they'd both decided to play on each other. That was way too embarrassing. 

Draco saved them both. "We were just having another argument, Professor. I insulted her family again- do you realize how fun that is? She gets all defensive and-"

"Ahem," McGonagall cleared her throat loudly, unimpressed.

"Er…right. So anyway, I insulted her and she was demanding an apology."

Ginny looked at him, amazed. Sometimes she envied that ability of his to make up a lie right on the spot, and then make it actually sound true. Talk about talent. 

Draco sent her a warning glance, and she realized she was still staring stupidly. If they wanted McGonagall to believe them, she would have to play along. 

"Yes, that's exactly what happened," she chimed in. Sure, that was convincing.

But McGonagall seemed to except it.

"I see," the older witch said sternly, looking from Ginny to Draco and back again. "Mr. Malfoy, as punishment for your abominable behavior, you will have to carry your own belongings to the inn we're staying at, without the use of a levitation spell."

Now Draco really did gape. "But- Professor, I have _three _trunks!" he protested loudly.

McGonagall frowned at this. "Packed a little heavily, didn't you?" she asked dryly.

Draco said nothing.

"Very well. You can carry the bag with our lunch in it." 

Draco couldn't have looked more horrified if someone had asked him to be friends with Harry Potter. 

"I have to…carry it? The whole way?"

McGonagall nodded. "And as for you, Ms. Weasley, I think I'd better keep your wand for now. Threatening to cast a life-curse on someone is a serious matter."

Ginny sulked, but at least, she thought as they started off, she wasn't having to haul a pack full of enough lunch for nine people around.

They hiked for three straight hours, McGonagall in the lead, with Draco and Ginny following right behind, so that she could keep an eye on them. She didn't want any more trouble. 

They stopped often, about once every half hour, allowing just enough time to catch their breath before they started off again. 

Several times they came to rough spots, where the trees and bushes were pressed very close together and there was barely room to move between them, let alone watch where you stepped. 

It was at one of these places that Draco, who was a little more careless than he should have been because of his burden, pitched forwards suddenly. But he'd barely begun to fall when hands grabbed at him, jerking him back to his feet. 

Ginny was standing beside him, looking as if she was wondering whether she should have just let him fall. 

Draco was glad she hadn't. It would have hurt. But still, there was something undignified about being caught by a girl. 

He pushed in front of her without a backward glance or even a slight sign of acknowledgement. 

Ginny glared after him, but shuffled on into place behind him, not wanting to risk McGonagall's anger. They'd already put the Professor through enough for one day. 

Finally, about midday, they came to a halt. It was lunchtime, McGonagall announced. 

They all sat down thankfully, and Draco let the pack swing to the ground with a thump. McGonagall cast him a severe look, but he didn't care. He was tired of carrying the stupid thing around.

And if his stomach hadn't growled and given him away, he would probably have announced that he wasn't hungry and not eat lunch, just out of spite. As it was, he wasn't that upset when he was passed his share of the sandwiches.

After lunch, they continued on for about another hour, before the forest suddenly opened in front of them, and there it was: the village. 

Or what passed for a village in these parts, anyway. In truth, it looked to be little more than a few huts, strewn here and there across the grassy landscape, with one slightly larger building a little way off to their left.

That, they discovered, was the "inn". 

Suddenly, the accommodations of the previous night didn't seem nearly so horrible. 

"I'd rather sleep on the ground again!" someone called out.

Silently, Ginny and Draco both agreed with them. 

A/N: The end of another chapter. And I hope your all happy, this one was much longer. So there. *grins* So what happens next? How will Draco and Ginny deal with one another now that the game is up? Find out more in Chapter 12, which should be out tomorrow, if I get the time. Thanks to my reviewers, I love you guys!

Kneh13: The seems to be pretty short-lived, doesn't it? But it's not quite over yet… And Draco got smart.

The Totally Sarcastic Sprite: *bows* Thank you, thank you. And can you believe she did that? Obviously having to deal with eight whiny teenagers by herself was putting the stress on her.

Marybecca: Yes, that chapter was shorter than the others. But this one's not!

FallenAngel664: You too huh? I don't know why it's like that. Thanks for your review!

Forbidden: Hmm, now I'm not sure who I feel more sorry for, you or Ginny! Lol. Oh, and plan an entire story out before you write it? What's that? (No, seriously, when I start these things, I have a basic plot in mind but that's about it. After that, I write what I'm suddenly inspired to. Believe me, I've tried planning stories out completely, but by then I'm tired of it before I've even started writing!)

Aidenfire: Betcha liked this chappie, didn't you? *smirks*

Hallee87: Yeah, real sweet. But now look what happened!

Dragonsprincess: I'm glad you think so! And thanks for reviewing, I always enjoy yours.

Bobcat: *grins broadly* Thank you.

LuLuDucky: Did that answer your question?

Allie: Yeah! You found the story and reviewed! Thank you! And yes, I'll send you an email the moment I put out a new chapter.

Stubbornarse: Yeah, I like Ginny's attitude too. *Giggles insanely for no reason* (I've been cooped up in a car all day, what can I say? It's one of those days)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A/N: Yes, I know it's been four days since my last update, and I apologize for that. I've been very busy. But I'm back now, and I should be able to update daily again. 

*******

Actually, as it turned out, the inn wasn't nearly as bad as it had looked from a distance. The outside was a little rough, like the rest of the surrounding habitations, but the inside was clean, and there was the tantalizing aroma of warm food in the air as they piled in through the single door. 

They walked down a short hallway which opened into a good-sized common room, where the smell of smoke and wine hung heavy in the air. Obviously, like most old-fashioned inns that Ginny had heard of, the place doubled as a pub.

They were immediately greeted by a short, plump women of about McGonagall's age, who greeted the Professor warmly. 

"Ah, you're 'ere early love, wasn't expecting you 'til this afternoon," she said in a pleasant, if somewhat deep, voice. Her mousy-brown curls shook slightly as she smiled at all of them in turn like old friends and motioned with her hand for them to come in.

Ginny studied her thoughtfully. She seemed nice enough. She smiled back.

"I expect you'll all be wanting to settle into yer rooms 'bout now," she told them. "Come right along this way, I'll take you there."

They followed her across the room obediently, and up a flight of stairs, their packs floating slowly behind them. 

Not one of the other people in the inn so much as blinked. 

"Wizard town," she heard one Hufflepuff boy whisper. "Like Hogsmeade."

The girl he was talking to nodded. 

A long hallway met them at the top of the stairs, branching off in either direction. The innkeeper pointed to the left and then to the right. "Those bedrooms for the girls, those for the boys. Two to a room. Minerva, you have the room at the end of the girls' hallway for yourself." 

The students immediately separated, each anxious to claim the best room for themselves. 

"Thank you, Maddy," McGonagall addressed the other women gratefully. "I'm so glad you were able to find places for us here,"

"Not a problem, love," the other- who Ginny was quite sure by now was a witch too, though she had not showed any outward signs- replied cheerfully. "Now you'll probably want to get settled in, and I have other guests to attend to. Dinner starts being served downstairs at six o'clock, and is provided free with the rooms." 

With that, she turned and went cheerfully back down the stairs, humming to herself. 

*******************

Draco wanted the room and the very end of the hallway. Draco got the end at the very end of the hallway. And what was more, was that he got the room at the end of the hallway by himself. 

No one protested. No one dared, with the mood he'd been in lately, even though it meant that the other three boys had to share a room between them. 

Draco's trunks followed him through the door, then hung there, floating silently. Draco reached in his pocket, before remembering his wand wasn't there. And it wasn't there because _she'd _broken it.

Foul temper rising, he stalked down the corridor to the other side and banged on one of the doors. 

Ally, the short, pretty blond from Hufflepuff answered. 

"Yes?" she asked, looking him up and down, her expression slightly wary. And it was no wonder.

"Is Gin-I mean, is Weasley in there?"

The girl's eyes narrowed. "No, she's in the next room over."

Without a reply, or even a nod, Draco left. 

Ally closed the door quickly, and swung around, arms crossed.

"What was _that _all about, she asked Ginny, who had just come out of hiding behind the door, where she'd jumped to at Malfoy's knock. 

Ginny wasn't sure how, but she'd just know that it was him, and her instinct had been correct. And she hadn't wanted to see him just then. In fact, she didn't she wanted to see him at all after that stunt he pulled…

Not that that kiss had meant anything, it hadn't. It couldn't have. 

So why did it? Just thinking about it made her shiver, and she wrapped her arms around herself, her eyes blank as she remembered the way it had felt.

"Hello, earth to Ginny. Are you there?" Ally's hand waving in front of her face brought her back. 

"Huh? What?"

"I _said, _what was all that about? You could have just talked to him, he's going to come back in a minute anyhow." Ally studied her friend closely, her sharp eyes taking in every fleeting expression that crossed Ginny's face.

Suddenly, her eyes lit up. "You're scared of him, aren't you?"

"WHAT!" Ginny burst out before she could stop herself. "Are you crazy? Of course I'm not scared of him. He's only a Malfoy."

Ally just grinned. "Exactly. And it's not that I blame you-"

"I'm _not _scared," Ginny said repeated.

A loud knock sounded at the door, and the two girls looked at each other. 

"Prove it," Ally told her with a knowing smile. 

"I will!" Defiantly, she slung the door open.

Draco stared back at her, face livid. "You lied-" he began, then stopped, realizing it wasn't Ally who had answered the door. 

Darting a quick glance behind her, he sent a nasty glare towards the Hufflepuff girl, but she pretended not to notice. 

Then he turned back to Ginny. "You, come with me," he ordered.

"Like hell," Ginny retorted, casting a triumphant glance at Ally to show that she really wasn't afraid. 

"Like hell or not you're coming," Draco told her fiercely, gripping her arm and steering her out of the room. 

This was a bit much even for Ally to sit by and watch. "Hey, leave her alone!" she called angrily, starting forward. 

Draco's glare stopped her. "She'll be returned in one piece, I promise. I just need _assistance, _since she broke my wand."

"I wouldn't blame her if she broke something else on this trip too," Ally stated. "Like an overblown ego for one thing."

"You," Draco said hatefully, "stay out of this." He started towards the door again, but Ginny stopped him.

"If _that's _what you wanted, then maybe you'd be so kind as to remember that _I _don't have a wand either."

Draco stopped mid-stride, looking down at her in what might have been surprise. "Oh."

"Yes, oh," Ginny said, jerking her arm out of his grip. "But, maybe if you'd ask a little nicer, Ally could help you."

Draco turned to look at the other girl, who was watching them both closely. 

"No," she said immediately. "But I will let Ginny use my wand to help you. If you apologize to her first. For everything."

"And I'll only help if you apologize to Ally as well."

Draco stared at both of them, incredulous. What were they, crazy? It was bad enough they had asked for one apology, but to demand two?!!

Neither girl moved, as they waited for him to decide. 

"I think I'll get one of the boys to help me," he said finally. 

Was it his imagination, or did Ginny look a little disappointed?

But the Gryffindor didn't protest. "Fine, she told him with a sigh, "your loss." 

The last was said so softly that Draco wasn't even sure he had heard it. But as he walked out of the room, he felt a small, aching feeling take hold in the pit of his stomach, and he suddenly knew without a doubt that she had meant more with those two words than it seemed. Even if he hadn't quite figured out what yet. 

A/N: So what's next for Draco and Ginny? Will they ever realize that they're meant for each other? And who will decide to make the first move? Next chapter, I promise. (and I should know, consider it's already written!)

Thanks to my reviewers, you're all great!

Libby: Thanks for reviewing, I hope this chapter answered your questions.

Kneh13: Yeah, Draco and manual labor really don't mix too well, do they? But he survived. 

Forbidden: When do you try to write? My best ideas always come to me in the middle of the night, while I'm trying to go to sleep. I absolutely have to get up and write them down then or I forget. So if that happens to you, just go ahead and write them down if possible, and work on it more the next day.

LuLuDucky: Thank you.

Hallee87: I'm glad you liked that part. And there ought to be more kissing soon, even though you can't really tell it in this chapter…

Swaummyjs06: Ginny probably will do something like that, but exactly what…well, I haven't completely worked that out yet. And yes, you can request a catfight. That doesn't mean I'll be able to fit it in, but I'll see!

LiBlackDragon: What do you think? I think games can't last forever… *grins* 

Loony-luna32- Good.

Evilryokojesseandfiend: Glad you think so.

Stubbornarse: Yeah, you liked that part! I guess it _was_ kind of funny, lol.

Meadow A: You thought it was realistic? Good, cause I sort of wondered…

Amanda: Yes, I've got another one! Lol.

Pokey2: Ooh, you'll like what coming up!

Dragonsprincess: Yes, I suppose he is. Glad you liked it.

QoF: Lol, I know what you mean, I think I'm addicted to. They're like the only fics I read anymore.

Heather: No problem, I'll email you. Thanks for your review.

Aidenfire: Ooh, that would be a good twist, wouldn't it? Thanks for the idea, I'll have to see if I can come up with something.

Shelleekitten: Thanks.

Emerald Storm 1: You like him that way? *grins* Sometimes I do to. But he can't stay that way forever…Or can he?

The Totally Sarcastic Sprite: Okay, calm down there, Sprite. Hopefully I've appeased you some with this chapter. :::winks:::

XoSexyLilHuniXo: Thank you so much. I'm really glad you like my writing style, as well as the story itself. Hopefully, if I can ever get an original book written (and finished!) I'll have a chance at becoming a real author.

Jane: Yes, what will they do…You're going to find out in the next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Ginny felt like crying inside. She didn't know why she was so disappointed, she hadn't really expected him to apologize. It was just that, some small, _stupid _part of her had kind of hoped he would.

This whole was fighting thing was getting ridiculous. Sure, they fought at school, but that had been nothing compared to the all out battle that had started raging between them the moment they left school. It was beginning to tire her out. 

If only there was some way she could get him off her mind, some way to make him just go away, so every time she closed her eyes she didn't have to remember the way it had felt when he had put his arms around her, or the feel of his lips on hers as he'd kissed her. She tried to remind herself that that hadn't been a real kiss, he hadn't meant it. It did little good. 

__

She'd meant it. 

Ally watched her friend from across the room, her sharp eyes taking in everything. 

"You poor, poor thing," she said, shaking her head sadly. 

Ginny snapped out of her reverie. "What?"

"You're in love with him."

"Wha-No I'm- I can't possibly- It isn't true," she ended defiantly. 

"No?" 

"No."

"Okay then." Ally started to unpack her things, falling silent.

"Is that it, just 'okay'?" Ginny asked, irate.

"Well, you said it wasn't true."

"It's not." 

"Then there's nothing to discuss, is there?"

"Okay, okay," Ginny groaned as she sat down on her bed. So much for forgetting about him. "I prefer to call it 'like' for now, not love. Though for all the money in the world I couldn't tell you why I'd even go that far."

Ally grinned impishly. "Well, he _is_ devilishly attractive."

Ginny glared at her.

"Ooh, jealously. Now _that's _all the proof I need."

"What, you didn't believe me before?" Ginny asked a little incredulously.

"Oh no, I believed you alright. I just wanted to make sure before I told you something else." Ally raised her eyebrows mysteriously.

"Like what?" Ginny asked suspiciously. 

"Like the little bitty insignificant fact that he likes you too. He just doesn't know it yet."

Ginny blinked stupidly. "He what?"

Ally rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, is it really so hard to believe? He's displaying all the classic symptoms, just like you."

"He is?"

Ally sighed and shook her head in mock exasperation. "I can see this is going to take awhile. Okay, here we go. Number one: he's always, and I mean always, looking at you when he gets the chance. Number two: he's constantly seeking you out for something or other, when he needs help, or even when he doesn't," she added quickly, remembering the incident a minute ago. "Number three: well, the boy likes to argue with you. A lot. And that," she finished with a flourish, "is definitely a case of 'like'. Usually, of course, it's only the younger kids that use it, but for someone who's never learned how to say what he's feeling…" she trailed off.

Ginny found herself gaping. "What are you, a SHRINK?" 

Ally sniffed. "Of course not. It's called the power of perception." 

"Uh hu," Ginny remarked, completely unconvinced.

"There is just one thing missing though…" Ally started.

"What?"

"Well, it's just that, so far, I haven't seen him exhibit one sign of jealousy. Which is very unusual. Now, you've proven yourself already of course, but he hasn't. Not yet."

Ginny eyed her over-zealous friend warily. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means," Ally said, "that it's time to go to war."

"We're already doing that," Ginny pointed out.

Ally rolled her eyes again. "Not that kind of war. The other kind. You know." 

Ginny stared at her blankly. 

"Oh come on, even you can't be _that _innocent."

Ginny still said nothing. 

Ally shook her head in disbelief. "What I'm saying, Gin, is that it's time to make the boy jealous."

************************

Draco closed the door to his room and locked it, thankful that it actually _had _a lock, considering he didn't have his wand there to place one on it. 

Laying down on the small, but surprisingly comfortable bed, he sighed. Finally, he could sit back and just _think _for a while.

Immediately, the pretty, slightly freckle-coated face of a certain girl sprang to mind and floated across his vision, no matter how hard he tried to suppress the image. 

The last words she'd said haunted him. 

__

Your loss…

Draco shuddered. How could two little words have such an effect on him? He felt like he had lost something, something dear to him that he'd always wanted, and that he was never going to get it back. It was a horrible feeling. 

But…he couldn't just forget about what had happened. She'd been playing him! HIM!

There was that voice inside though, nagging him. _Hadn't he been playing her first?_

He tried to deny it, to shove it aside, but it didn't work. The voice was right. And for once, he was going to listen to it.

He'd been playing her, so he'd told himself, but the truth has a way of making itself known when a person really wants it to, and right then, Draco recognized it for what it really was.

It hadn't been just a game. It had _never _been just a game. 

He wanted her back, and what Draco Malfoy wanted, Draco Malfoy got. She was his; he'd decided that long ago, that first day in the corridor at school. Or maybe even before that…He'd just never consciously acknowledged the fact. 

Well, now he had, and Draco wasn't one to sit around and wait for things to happen when he could have a say in it.

No, he was going to get her back, even if he didn't know how.

And this time, there would be no games.

***************** 

A/N: Yes! Draco's finally had enough and it's time to go get his girl! But what about the new and altogether different war Ginny's going to rage? How will Draco react when he sees her with another boy? Find out in the next chapter. And remember to REVIEW everyone!

Thanks to my past reviewers:

Alixis1: Thanks. Um, what do you mean? Are you asking do I make it up as I go along or do I plan it out in the beginning? If you are, the answer is yes and no. I start out with a basic plot in mind, start writing, and put down whatever comes naturally, or whatever crazy idea enters my head first, lol.

FEEdLestEEx: *grins* Okay. And yes, he should have apologized! I don't know what's wrong with him…

Flav0ftheweek: Yeah, sometimes I wish Draco had a wand too, but it really sets the story up for what's going to happen later. As in several chapters (at least) later.

bob kitten: Thank you! I've never considered myself "gifted" exactly before, but I'm flattered that you think so.

Marybecca: Yes, has it killed you yet? I hope not, I don't want to lose a good fan…

Meadow A: Yeah, I understand what you're saying. The trip seems odd, but then again, odd is something Hogwarts does really well. Lol. And though at the end of this chapter it might seem like the end is near, we're just getting started.

Libby: Of course I thanked you! I like doing these things, it gives me a chance to connect with the readers and gives all of you the chance to ask questions that will actually get answered! As for when they kiss and make up…well, we'll see.

Emerald Storm1: Ooh, tension, suspense…I love those words. And Draco _will _stay a bad boy for a little longer… (you'll see what I mean in the next chapter or two)

toastsnatcher: Thank you, thank you. *bows*

Anime Ambreen and Poke' Manic: Good!

Loony-luna32: Lol.

Swaummyjs06: You know, you're really the first one that's mentioned that. Yes, Ginny will get her wand back (as soon as I decide how best to fit it in, lol) and no, I don't plan on making Pansy a really big character in the fic. She's more just for background, and maybe to get in the way a little. Nothing major. I don't really like writing her. *grins*

dragonsprincess: Oops, maybe I got ahead of myself again. Moves were kind of made in this chapter, but not really _those _kind of moves. It's coming though.

Forbidden: I'm glad I could help. And of course I didn't forget about you guys. How could I when reviews keep pouring in my email! You MAKE me remember you, lol. Oh, and if you have any more questions about writing styles or stuff that you'd like to discuss, feel free to email me. I'd love to help.

LiBlackDragon: Thanks.

Kneh13: Yeah, he was just cranky. But that ego of his does get in the way, doesn't it?

Stubbornarse: Glad I can make someone happy enough to dance. :::winks:::

Hallee87: You're right. As of now, he doesn't have it in him to apologize. But we'll get to that.

The Totally Sarcastic Sprite: Not insane huh? Could have fooled me, lol. Oh, and better watch out, those elephants might step on _you _next!

Aidenfire: Maybe, maybe not. It leads up to more exciting things, as you can probably tell by now!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Ginny stared, open mouthed. 

"Make-make him jealous?" she asked apprehensively.

"Exactly." Ally looked her up and down, calculating. "Now, you've already got a figure that could make any guy go hot, so you don't have to worry about that. What you do need, however-" she jumped up from the bed and began pacing the room, a look of deep concentration on her face,"-is a new wardrobe, and something for that hair of yours." 

Ginny fiddled with her hair indignantly. "What's wrong with it?"

Ally looked chagrined. "Well, nothing's _wrong _with it exactly, but…It's just that you always keep it pinned up, where no one can really see it. Why don't you just let it down for once?"

Ginny looked doubtful. "Do you really think it will help?"

"I know it will," Ally responded confidently. 

Still, Ginny hesitated. 

"Look, Ginny, do you want the boy to notice you or not? I mean, in the right way."

Ginny sighed inwardly. Ally would be saying that if she'd seen the way Draco had kissed her that morning. He'd definitely noticed her then. 

__

But, she reminded herself, _it obviously wasn't enough._

That had been more for punishment. No, if she really wanted him to like her, she was going to have to go to extremes. And Ally was very, _very, _good at extreme.

"All right," she decided, pulling the pony-tail holder out of her hair and letting it fall down around her. "Let's do it."

Ally grinned. "That's my girl!"

*********************** 

Draco pulled open his door a few hours later, hair still slightly damp from the shower he'd taken and his clothes clinging to him attractively. Perfect. 

He was going to sweep her off her feet.

He headed down the stairs and towards the common room below, knowing that was where everyone else was likely to be. Too bad that everyone included _everyone. _Like Pansy Parkinson.

The girl was sure to get in the way, but- Well, he'd just have to get around her somehow. He would find a way.

He entered the room confidently, feeling much better now that he had a definite goal in mind. He had started out on this trip with a little game of seduction in mind, but now he realized that that was not the way to capture Ginny Weasley.

To capture that girl, you had to get to her heart. And to get to her heart, you had to be able to talk to her without starting World War III.

It would take some effort, but Draco was prepared for that.

Now,if he could just find that girl!

His eyes scanned the room, but didn't see her. Wait. Was that-no way!

But it was. Sitting on a little couch in the corner of the room, laughing and smiling provocatively was Ginny Weasley. 

Her long, shining red hair cascaded over her shoulders and down her back in rippling waves, and that outfit…Draco thought he would choke. She had traded in her robe for a strapless red tank top that showed off her abs, and a pair of tight fitting hip-huggers that showed her off perfectly.

She was also surrounded by all three of the other boys on the trip. Neville even seemed to be drooling slightly. 

Draco felt a fierce, fiery anger rising inside of him. The way those boys were looking at her…

Where was McGonagall? Why didn't she stop this? 

But the Professor had suddenly vanished, it seemed. 

Well, Draco couldn't just stand there and watch them goggle at his her like idiots. 

__

Eyes off!

Without another thought, he stormed across the room, right towards where the group was clustered. He almost made it too, but a hand on his arm stopped him.

"Oh there you are, Draco. I was beginning to wonder what had become of you. Why don't you come on over here and sit with me," Pansy simpered. 

It was the last thing Draco wanted to do. 

He looked over towards where Ginny was sitting, and found that she was watching him. 

Her eyes held something…indefinable. Was it triumph? Or something else?

She turned away then, and seemed to laugh even more loudly at something the Hufflepuff boy said, placing a hand on his leg as she did so.

What was she up to? Something wasn't quite right here. She wasn't just flirting outrageously for no reason, she wasn't like that. No, there was something more…

Their gazes met, and Draco thought he saw something like hope flicker in her eyes. Something was definitely going on here. 

But he couldn't just go up and demand to talk to her, that wouldn't help his cause any if he embarrassed her like that, and it certainly wouldn't help his reputation if he couldn't resist telling those other boys off while he was at it.

So he would have to draw her out, and make her come to him. 

"Sure," he told Pansy, taking her arm and leading her to the other side of the room. "Sure."

They walked away then, but the whole while Draco felt her eyes on his back, following him.

Just what kind of game was Ginny playing now? 

************************

The next day, Ginny awoke bright and early, and the morning sunlight streamed through her window. Ally had forgotten to pull the curtains the night before. 

Ginny glanced over at the other girl, who was still sleeping peacefully.

__

Your plan didn't work, she thought a little sadly. _I flirted with every guy down there, fellow students and village boys, for hours last night and Draco barely even gave me a glance. I don't think he's jealous at all. _

"You've got to give him a chance," Ally would say. "It's only been one day. And maybe he thought he couldn't talk to you last night with all those people around."

So what was she supposed to do, flirt obnoxiously with a couple of the guys and then run for a back ally so he could catch her and talk to her alone? That sounded like something out of a bad romance novel. 

And she wasn't _that _desperate, was she?

Well, it couldn't hurt to give it one more shot. 

__

I'll try it again today, but if he refuses to take any notice of me again, I'm quitting. It isn't worth embarrassing myself like this.

I think.

So that's what she did.

When McGonagall rounded them up to take them on a tour of the village- the first activity on their agenda- Ginny made sure to hang around every boy she met. She smiled, she giggled, and she flirted like the best of them. 

And all day, Draco payed her absolutely no attention. None. Nada. Zip.

Then night fell, and they made their way back to the inn. They were supposed to get a good night's sleep, because tomorrow, McGonagall promised, the real fun would start.

Ginny was almost afraid to ask exactly what "real" meant. Lots of walking and climbing and sweating she supposed.

The were served dinner in the inn's dining room, then they all retired to the common room for awhile to talk before dinner. And once again, Ginny did everything in her power to make Draco jealous, and Draco seemed intent on hanging out with Pansy and ignoring her completely. 

It was with a heavy heart that she finally dragged herself up the stairway and towards her room. It was hopeless. Draco had made his decision about her, and was obviously _not _going to change it.

She was so preoccupied with her thoughts, that she didn't notice that someone was following her.

Until that someone grabbed her around the waste and pulled her back down the hallway and into his room in the time it took her to gasp in surprise. 

The door closed behind them, and Ginny found herself staring Draco Malfoy in the face.

"Wha-What do you want?" she stammered, nervously biting her lower lip. It wasn't everyday a Weasle got dragged into an empty room by a Malfoy.

"You know what I want."

"I do?" Ginny asked, her eyes widening slightly.

Draco sighed in frustration, running a hand through his hair. "Yes, you damn well do you little…little…Well, actually I can't think of a name good enough for you right now, but when I do you can be sure you'll find out about it!"

For some reason this struck Ginny as insanely funny. Malfoy, not being able to come up with a good name for her? Someone call in the Minsitry!

She started laughing. She tried to smother the giggles with the back of her hand, but didn't succeed.

Draco stared at her, eyes wary. "What," he asked dryly, "is so funny?"

"Not-Nothing," she tried to get out, but was immediately consumed by another fit of giggles.

Now Draco looked even more suspicious. "Have you been drinking?" he asked. "Because if you have, you'd better tell me right now so we can get someone to put an anti-hangover spell on you, or McGonagall's sure to notice when you can't get out of bed in the morning."

That stopped her. "No, I have _not _been drinking," she replied haughtily.

"Ah, yes, I forgot. You're the perfect little student. Never step an inch out of line. Such a tragedy. You'd be a good bad girl."

Now it was Ginny who was looking wary. "And what's _that _supposed to mean?"

"I think you know _exactly _what that's supposed to mean." Draco's eyes met and held hers, and a feeling so intense ran between them that Ginny could practically feel it in the air around them.

"No I don't," she said softly, in a voice that was no more than a whisper.

Draco smiled, a slow, maddeningly attractive grin that had Ginny's heart leaping.

He was going to kiss her, she knew it, her entire mind screamed it. Now if only he would move just a little bit closer…

He stepped forward, pulling her closer to him, and his face lowered until she could feel his soft breath tickling her ear.

What was he waiting for? _Kiss me, damn you_!

Draco's smile widened, and it was almost as if he could read her thoughts. 

"Do you want me to, Gin?" he asked huskily. 

There was no answer, for Ginny was frozen in place, her heart threatening to pound through her chest and her eyes wide with fear. Fear, and something else. Something very close to desire. 

Draco watched her carefully. "You do, don't you? And I will, Gin, as soon as you say you want me to."

No response. 

"Come on, Ginny, that's all you have to do. One little word. Just say yes."

Ginny couldn't stand it any longer. There was too much pleading, too much passion in that voice. And she was aching to answer, to tell him what he wanted to hear. 

"Yes," she whispered. 

She braced herself for the death-defying kiss she was sure would come, but Draco pulled back abruptly. 

"Yes?" he asked in surprise.

Ginny blinked, her little fantasy shattered. "What?"

Draco raised his eyebrows. "You said yes. I didn't think you'd say yes…"

Ginny's eyes widened as his words hit her. "You mean…you didn't really want to… I thought you-" her eyes filled with tears and she couldn't go on.

He'd been playing with her again. 

"No," Draco started immediately, looking for all the world like he regretted his words. "It's not like that. It's just that you were flirting-"

Ginny cut him off. "You bastard!" she flung at him, angrily wiping her tears away. "That's got to be the lowest thing you've ever done, and that's saying something!"

"No! I-" Draco tried to protest again, but Ginny was having none of it. 

"Don't even start with me, Draco Malfoy. I don't want to hear another word. I've heard enough! The only reason you're having anything to do with me is because you think it's amusing, you think it's some sort of game! And yes, I admit, I tried to play back at you, but that didn't work, did it? Then you tell me it's never going to happen again," Ginny raged, "and a day later your back at it! What do you want from me, Draco, huh? What do you want?" she broke off then, more tears shining in her eyes that she would not let fall.

Draco was horror stricken. He'd only wanted to find out how she really felt about him, and what that whole show today had been for. But when he'd finally got her to prove that she cared about him, he'd had to open that big mouth of his and blurt out the first thing that came to mind, which also happened to be the stupidest. Now she thought he had been toying with her again, when that was really the last thing on his mind. 

"Ginny, I didn't mean it like that. I swear I wasn't-" 

"Draco, don't even go there. I should have known better when you spent all day ignoring me and hanging around with Pansy Parkinson, the Bitch from Hell." She paused for a moment to catch her breath, her chest heaving as if she'd just run a marathon. "You might have fooled me once, Malfoy. You might even have fooled me twice. But no more. From this day forward, I want nothing more to do with you, and I don't want you to even try to have anything to do with me. We have always been enemies, and we'll always _be _enemies. I won't let you get to me again."

Draco didn't know what to say. What _could _you say to something like that. He'd tried explaining, but she just wouldn't listen. And after the way he'd treated her the day before, he really couldn't blame her. But…

There are no buts. Draco Malfoy took a deep breath, and summoned his courage. He would need every bit of it. "That's the way you want it then?"

Ginny nodded determinedly. 

"Okay. You win. From this day forward, I won't bother you at all."

*********************

A/N: Man, I'm evil. Just when you think that they'll finally get together, another problem in their potential relationship springs up. Hah, ha, you thought they were going to kiss, didn't you? Well, don't worry, so did I when I started this chapter, but then…the rest of it kind of sprung up. So what do you think? Oh, and next chapter is when things really start happening. Because next chapter, we go for a hike. And you all know what happens when you go on a hike. Some people get lost…Gee, I wonder who _that _will be…

Oh, and I hope you all noticed, I gave you a particularly long chapter. I decided that the way this story keeps expanding, I might have to start making the chapters longer or it's going to end up being like 30 chapters. It's already 46 pages long!

Thanks to all of my great reviewers:

Kneh13: Well, the ego's gone a little…lol

Forbidden. That's good. So, what's the name of your fic, I'd like to check it out. Is it HP?

Marybecca: You _are _appreciated!

Stubbornarse: Well what do you think now?

LiBlackDragon: Aaw, I'm sorry. And of course I'll try to read your story if I have time!

Laura: Thanks.

Hallee87: Uh hu…well, I bet it didn't turn out the way you thought, did it?

Swaummyjs06: Good. Is there anyone that actually _likes _that girl? She gives me shivers. (no offense if you do, lol)

Aidenfire: Was it what you expected?

The Totally Sarcastic Sprite: *breaks out into giggles and can't write anymore*

Emerald Storm 1: Actually, yeah, I did have to end it like that. Don't ask me why. You think the story's classy huh? That's cool.

Dragonsprincess: Yes, a very funny picture. Go Wild West cowgirl! Lol.

XoSexyLilHuniXo: Bet you didn't expect it to be all of them, did you? *grins*


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next day came earlier than either of them wanted. 

It couldn't have been any later than five o'clock when they found themselves being rudely awakened by the loud knocking of Professor McGonagall on their doors, and then the sound her voice telling them to get up and get ready. The needed to make an early start.

The students filed out into the morning sunlight, some still blinking sleep from their eyes. The rest were already falling back asleep on their feet.

"Now, now, none of that. I warned you all not to stay up late, but you didn't listen. Now you'll have to suffer the consequences."

With that, she led the way down the street and the students plodded along behind her. By the time they reached the edge of the forest, the cool air had already revived them, and most were excited at the prospect of a day's walk in the beautiful mountains.

There were two students, however, who weren't enjoying themselves so much.

Draco Malfoy walked at the end of the line, trying to keep as far away from Ginny as possible. After what happened last night, he was determined not to go near her. She hadn't even given him a chance to explain, she just instantly assumed that he'd been teasing her…Okay, so he couldn't really blame her for assuming that, but did she have to get so hot-headed about it? 

If she'd just calmed down for a second he could have explained that it was simply shock that she would want to kiss him, a Malfoy, that made him say that, not distaste. But now he'd never get the chance.

__

And good riddance! He tried to convince himself that he was better off without her anyway, she would just complicate things. And his life didn't need any more complications. _So there._

Ginny led the little group, following right along behind McGonagall as closely as possible. The expression on her face a mix between angry and completely bewildered. No matter how many times she went over their fight in her head, she still thought that she was right in what she had done. But…guilt plagued her. Why would it do that if she'd been right?

Ginny couldn't decide. 

They entered the edge of the woods, and McGonagall motioned for the group to cluster round as she explained with the help of a map where they would be going, how long it would take, and what they might expect to see. They listened willingly, all except for Draco. The Slytherin boy stood a little apart, arms crossed and eyes staring vaguely into nothing. 

Ginny ignored the impulse to glance at him, but she knew he was listening to every word, even though he appeared not to be. That was the way he was.

McGonagall finished the lesson and motioned for them to follow. 

As they walked, Ginny watched with interest as the older witch took a compass out of her robe and checked their direction.

Though inwardly, she was impressed, Ginny said nothing. McGonagall was really taking this survival thing seriously. She wasn't even using her wand to find the directions. 

Speaking of wands…

"Professor?" Ginny began as they walked.

"Yes?" McGonagall answered distractedly. Obviously the compass was giving her a bit of trouble.

"When do you think I'll get my wand back?"

McGonagall halted, a flustered look on her face. "Oh, well, I forgot I even had it."

She stuck her hand back into her robe and retrieved it, holding it out for Ginny to take. "Here you are."

"Thanks," Ginny told her sincerely as they started walking again. She felt a lot safer with it in her pocket. 

About midday, they came to a halt beneath the shade of the huge trees, and the students rested thankfully. They were already hot and sweating, and the worst part was, they were sure there was more to come.

But McGonagall surprised them. 

"We'll camp here for the night. Boys on the left, girls on the right," she added pointedly, remembering their last attempt at camping.

But before a sigh of relief could run it's course through the students, Draco spoke up suddenly.

"But Professor, we don't have our bags with us." There was a slight smirk on his face at the thought that the Professor had overlooked yet another little detail. She seemed almost out of her league with this trip, but Ginny was sure that it was simply the newness of it. She'd get over it.

"Not to worry, Mr. Malfoy, I brought them along." She reached into yet another pocket- Ginny was beginning to wonder exactly how many she had- and pulled out a few small pieces of…Were those trunks?

They certainly seemed to be.

McGonagall caught her look.

"Yes, they most certainly are trunks. And yours, most likely," she added to Draco. "I had Maddy collect everyone's things and shrink them." Her mouth edged into a reluctant grin. "Worked quite well, didn't it?"

Draco's eyes widened in disbelief. "You _shrunk _my stuff? How could you do that without permission. There's some very valuable stuff in there…"

"Oh really?" McGonagall asked dryly. "Well, you can rest assured, Mr. Malfoy, nothing was harmed. The spell was perfectly safe."

"What about the stuff we'd already unpacked?"

Draco seemed intent on making a fuss about something. He was in a dark mood.

"That was my mistake, really," she said regretfully as she glanced around at all of them. "I meant to tell you not to unpack much yesterday since you would need some of your stuff for this hike, but it slipped my mind." She paused, then went on. "It was taken care of though, and all of it was magicked right into your trunks."

Their were a few nods at this, and McGonagall seemed to think that cleared everything up. 

"Okay, now that that's settled, let's set up camp and then we can begin your training."

There were nervous glances as students tried to determine exactly what "training" meant. Probably something to do with survival or the layout of the land, since this was supposedly what the trip was about. 

Then again, it was also supposed to be about the ancient history of the village they'd been staying in, and they hadn't studied _it _very much.

Ginny was beginning to wonder exactly what she could expect from Professor McGonagall.

A/N: Yes, in the next part we get to see exactly what they have to do first…

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm sorry about not doing individual thank you's this time, but I'm really busy and barely had time to post this. I figured you'd rather have another chapter. Even if it is short, and there's not much action, it's a setup for the next chapter. Again THANKS!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Just wanted to let you all know, I have a race later today and tomorrow, so most likely you won't get another chapter till Monday. *cringes* Sorry, but I'll try to make up for it will a really good chapter. 

Chapter 16

Trunks were un-shrunk and unpacked in a matter of moments. Everyone was eager to get on with things. 

As soon as they were finished, McGonagall called everyone to her again. 

"Okay, what we're going to go over first is a bit of your basic navigation equipment and how to use it. First, we have the compass. Does everyone know how to use one?"

Ginny and Draco, among others, nodded, but their were a few students, including Neville, who had no idea. They were used to using their wands, but Ginny had actually learned how to use the muggle device from her father, who had acquired one in some way or the other from work and brought home to experiment with. It could be quite useful, but what was the point-"

Someone else voiced Ginny's question. "Professor, why can't we just use our wands?"

McGonagall pursed her lips. "Because, Davidson, it could mean your survival in the wilderness. What if you are surrounded by muggles- however unlikely that seems- and cannot use your wand in front of them? Or what if it gets broken-"

McGonagall hesitated, and Ginny bit her lip to keep from laughing. It was a good thing she hadn't, Draco was glaring daggers at her. Apparently, it was still a sore spot.

McGonagall continued. "The point is, you might find yourself in a circumstance where this knowledge will help you, so you will learn it. Understood?"

The Hufflepuff boy nodded, taken a bit taken back.

"Good. Now then-" McGonagall went on to explain how a compass worked, and how you told directions with it. Then she pulled out folded piece of parchment. "This is a map of the area as it was 1,000 years ago. Part of your required project will be an essay that compares this map with the new one that you will have to draw."

There were a few quick intakes of breath, and Ginny gulped. That sounded like an enormous project all by itself, not to mention the other things they would have to do… 

"However," McGonagall was saying, "You will not need to worry about that today. We will touch upon it later. Today, we will simply divide into groups of three and scout the area around our campsite and learn about some of the vegatation and wildlife we see. When we return, we'll go over some of the techniques of map-making, and then I will pass out a worksheet that will ask questions based on what we learn today. Any questions?"

Draco's hand shot into the air, as if he'd only been waiting for McGonagall to pause for breath before he began antagonizing her again.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"When's lunch?"

*****************

Lunch, it seemed was already prepared for them that day (McGonagall un-shrunk it), but she warned them as they ate that over the next few weeks they would have to learn to find most of their food themselves. It was not a very exciting thought. 

So far Draco hadn't seen any berry trees, and he was _not, _under any circumstances, eating fish, as McGonagall had hinted they might do. He hated fish.

He was also beginning to hate beautiful red-heads who wouldn't get out of his head. He'd gave it a go, she'd rejected him. Game over. Okay, maybe that wasn't a good choice of words…But the point was, he'd gone after her, and she hadn't wanted him. He'd failed. And Draco hated, _hated_, to fail. He even hated failure more than he hated fish. 

But what could he do about it? The deal was done, fate had decided. Hadn't she? Draco remembered a little phrase his father was quite fond of saying when people would mention "unchangeable circumstances". We make our own fate.

Before, Draco had never really thought about what it meant, but now…What if it was true? After all, fate couldn't do everything could she? Maybe he should help her out.

If only there weren't so many people around, he'd try to talk to her. But Pansy was plastered to his side, and it would be no easy task to remove her. But-he'd find some way.

His resolve strengthened, and he found himself seeking Ginny's gaze. She turned, as if she'd felt his eyes, and he winked at her.

Ginny blinked stupidly. What the-?

And Draco turned away again, grinning. He was going to get her back, somehow, someway. Maybe they would be put in the same group…?

Not a chance. McGonagall had finally wised up, and when it came time to divide the students, Ginny and Draco were placed apart. And no one could blame the Professor at all, even though Draco really wanted to.

They set off, and Draco trailed behind the other two students in his group. The boy, a Ravenclaw, led the way and Ally, the blonde haired girl who shared a room at the inn with Ginny, followed him, glancing back at Draco occasionally to see if he was coming. And for something else. Draco felt her eyes on him, and a chill crept up his spine. Something about her eyes…

Ally fell into step beside him after a few minutes, and her probing gaze forced Draco to look up. 

"What?" he asked, irate.

"What did you do to her?"

"Huh?" What did he do to who? Oh. She meant Ginny. "What did I do to _her! _I think you've got it backwards."

"Oh really," Ally asked sarcastically, "then why did she come into our room so angry she was crying? Would you like to explain that one?"

Draco said nothing. No he was _not _going to explain anything to a nosy, bossy girl he didn't even really know. Then again, it might make him feel a little better to get it off his chest…

Before he knew it, Draco was spilling everything out to her. She was a good listener, who sighed, gasped, and groaned at all the right places, and Draco realized he really did feel better. Especially when she sympathized with him for the way Ginny had reacted. Normally he would loathe sympathy, but today, he needed it. 

And the best part was, Ally promised to talk to Ginny and see if she couldn't get her to come around, maybe talk to him again.

Conversation over, Ally sprinted on ahead to catch up with Paul, which Draco found out was the Ravenclaws name, and he was left to enjoy the scenery by himself. Not that there was much to enjoy, with his head bowed in though all he saw was the ground.

And maybe that's when things started to go wrong. They couldn't have been more than a mile from camp when Draco suddenly realized that the sound of voices had faded. Glancing up, he looked around for any sign of his companions, but the only thing that was visible were the tall, dark trees of the forest surrounding him. 

A bit nervous, he called out. First Ally's name, then Paul's. There was no answer. He turned to look back the way he'd come, but to his untrained eyes, the trail was indistinguishable from the rest of the ground. He could have used the sun to judge his direction, if only he could see it through the thick trees. And he might even have been able to find his way back using his wand, if only Ginny hadn't broken it. 

But he couldn't, and she had, so Draco found himself looking apprehensively out into the gigantic forest that seemed to have swallowed him up.

He was officially lost. 

********************************

Ginny followed her classmate and the Professor through the forest, her mind only half there. McGonagall had the map, and she was the teacher, so she let her lead, and trudged along behind, thinking.

Draco had winked at her. What was with that? It was like that first day of school all over again, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't keep her heart from pounding and her breath catching in her throat. 

She was pathetic. 

__

Leave it to me to fall in love with the first boy I kiss…

No, wait, she did not just think that.

__

And it wasn't even a very good kiss…

Stop that!

Her mind was screaming at her to wake up, but her heart was saying she just had. But she couldn't _love _him, could she.

Ginny groaned out loud, her head in her hands. She couldn't, but she did.

You'd think she'd have learned her lesson wouldn't you? I mean, he'd already played her-successfully-twice, and here she was, opening herself up for attack even more. Stupid. Idiot. Moron…She went through all the worst names she could think of and called herself that. Some people never learned. 

But-the previous night came back to her, and she remembered Draco's voice: _Ginny, I didn't mean it that way. I swear I didn't-_

Then, she'd wanted to hate him for lying. Now, she wanted to believe it was true. 

__

I'm so mixed up, she thought helplessly. _It's not supposed to be like this. Cupid's supposed to hit your with a little arrow and you fall in love and live happily ever after. Not this…well, I'm not sure what this is, but it's _not _happily anything._

It was only then that she looked up, realizing she hadn't heard the sound of voices or branches breaking except the ones she stepped on. Surely the Professor and that Davidson boy hadn't gotten that far ahead of her…

But they were gone, that much was obvious. Completely out of sight.

Uh oh.

Ginny glanced around frantically, realizing that they really weren't there. Nothing looked back at her except the trees on all sides. Dark, mysterious figures that reminded her of the ones in the Forbidden Forest. Ginny shivered. A cold, icy sweat breaking out on her brow. This was so not good.

She called out, hoping that someone would hear her, but no one answered.

How could this have happened? She was lost in the middle of the Himalaya mountains!

And she didn't even have a map.

A/N: So…here we go. I'll give you three guesses about who's going to "accidentally" meet up in the forest, and the first two don't count. Think you can manage? Lol.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter:

Aidenfire: Was this a little more interesting…?

Draco~Gin*gurl: Yeah, you're right. I think. Lol.

Hallee87: Thanks

Marybecca: Training wasn't as big a thing as you thought, was it? *grins* Rock climbing…there's an idea. Maybe I'll use it, if you don't mind.

Heather: Thank you, and yes, I do.

Meadow A: Thanks. Now what was that about a blackout? I live in Kentucky, and nothing happened here. What caused it?

The Totally Sarcastic Sprite: Lol. I end up saying that a lot to you, don't I?

Dragonsprincess: You like a broody Draco? Sometimes I think he's a bit annoying when he's like that myself, but maybe that's because I have to write him! *grins* And yes, Ginny has her wand back now, and you'll find out why later. Sometime. In chapter 20 something maybe. *shrugs*

Kneh13: Yeah, I decided to do a bit of a different take on McGonagall. The lady can't always be so overbearing and strict can she? Especially not when she's stuck on her own with a load of kids.

LiBlackDragon: Thanks.

Forbidden: Doesn't it though?

Also, I wanted to run an idea by you guys. Basically, I'm thinking of starting a new fic when I finish this one, but this story will have a twist. To begin with, I'll think of a simple plot, and write and post the first chapter. Sounds ordinary, correct? The twist is, at the end of each chapter, I'll ask you guys, the readers, to decide what should happen next. You will get to choose from a couple of options and leave your vote in a review. In a certain amount of days (not sure how many yet) I'll count them and whichever option has the most votes is the one I'll use to write the next chapter. So in a way, it's like you all help me write the story. It's almost like the "Choose your own Adventure" books, except in this case, the characters you make decisions for will be Draco and Ginny. So let me know what you think, even if you think it's stupid. That's why I'm putting this here, after all; to learn everyone's opinion.

Thanks!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Draco wondered through the woods alone for what seemed like ages. He called out often at first, but no one ever heard him, and his voice was beginning to go hoarse. Where could they have disappeared to like that? And why hadn't he been paying attention? 

No, scratch that last question, he knew _exactly _why he hadn't been paying attention. _She'd _been on his mind.

He wished whole-heartedly that he could stop thinking about her. It was going to drive him insane. _She _was going to drive him insane if she didn't give him a chance to talk to her and have her actually listen. Couldn't she tell how much he liked her? 

Apparently not. The girl was completely clueless. 

But he'd make sure she wasn't the next time he saw her. He didn't care what happened, he was going to say how he felt, and know that she felt the same way. He had to.

It was at that moment that a voice reached his ears, calling for someone. A very familiar voice.

__

Ginny? 

***********************

Ginny thought for a moment. She didn't have a map, but she did have…a wand. Of course! Why hadn't she thought of it sooner?

Pulling it from her pocket, she whispered the words of a spell. "Point me."

The wand spun in the palm of her hand, stopping only when it faced the direction to her right. Great! So that way was north.

Ginny was quite pleased with herself, until she remembered that she didn't know which way they had come from to begin with. Knowing which direction North was made no difference!

"Arrgh!" She stamped her foot in frustration. Her wand was practically useless.

"Now that," came a drawling voice from behind her, "was bloody brilliant."

She didn't even bother to turn around. Partly because she didn't need to to know who it was, and partly because she didn't want him to see the relief on her face. She wasn't lost anymore!

So Draco approached her instead. "You're lost, aren't you?"

Ginny glanced over at him scathingly. "You're pretty genius yourself. Of course I'm lost, why else would I be out here alone, trying to find my way back to the campsite? You think I do this stuff for fun?!!"

Draco crossed his arms, and looked at her, a hint of a smile crossing his face. "Touché."

Ginny simply glared. There it was again, she kept completely contradicting herself. One moment she thought she was in love with the boy, the next she was ready to pull his hair out and wipe that smirk of his face. 

"So how did you end up lost, anyway?" Draco asked casually, as if they were just out for a stroll in the park.

"I just did."

"Oh, that's a good answer. Very explanatory, that one." 

Ginny felt her anger rising again. Taking a deep breath of air, she tried to control herself. It wouldn't do any good to stand around arguing all day.

"Look, Draco, if you can't say something nice or helpful, just shut up." Wait, now he would have to be silent for the rest of his life…

But he surprised her. "Okay."

She jerked her head around towards him, surprised. "Wha-what?"

"I said, okay. Are you having a hear-" he stopped. "Oops, that wasn't nice."

Ginny was practically speechless. What was he doing? 

Suddenly another thought dawned in her mind. Yes, just what _was _he doing? He was out here all alone too. He couldn't be…

"You're lost too, aren't you Mr. Brilliant?" 

She was gratified to see a flicker of apprehension in his eyes. 

Then he shrugged, as if it was no big deal. "So?"

"So?!!" Ginny burst out. "So it's not like you're a big help. Now instead of being lost separately, we're lost together. And believe me, it's not much of an improvement, if any."

"I think it is," Draco said matter-of-factly. 

What did that mean? Ginny's curiosity got the better of her.

"What's _that _supposed to mean?"

He shrugged again. "Just that I'd rather be lost with someone than without them, particularly if that someone is you."

How…sweet. _And _uncharacteristic. Ginny's eyes narrowed, but before she could get anything out, Draco held up a hand.

"There you go, you're doing it again."

"Doing what?" Ginny replied, affronted. 

Draco gritted his teeth. "Barging in again to accuse me of something and make a completely harmless statement seem like the worst insult on earth!" He was getting really worked up now, and Ginny tried to back away, but his hand on her wrist stopped her. "For once in your life, O Ye of Little Faith, can't you take a complement when you hear one and not try to find some selfish motive or evil dealings behind it?"

Ginny was stumped. She didn't know whether to burst into tears or bust out laughing at the fierce look in his eyes. She wasn't sure if she wanted to hex the crap out of him or throw her arms around his neck. 

Draco decided for her. Without a word, he took her in his arms and pulled her close. His hands were around her waist, and without any conscious effort, Ginny found her own arms encircling his neck. But he didn't kiss her. Not yet.

He simply held her, stroking her hair gently as she buried her face in his chest. "You're afraid, aren't you, Ginny?"

Ginny found she couldn't speak; her throat had closed up as tears leaked from the corner of her eyes. She never wanted to let him go. All the arguing, all the fighting, it was just a ruse, wasn't it? She'd always felt something for him, she just hadn't had the guts to admit it. And…from the way he was holding her…so gently, and tenderly, she could almost imagine he felt the same way about her. Almost. But she had to know for sure.

"Are you?" she whispered back, her words muffled.

She'd expected him to say no, to deny it and act like this was nothing. Then she would have her answer. But when he finally answered, minutes later, his voice was shaky.

"Yes."

One little word. So much meaning.

Ginny felt like jumping up and down for joy. He liked her. He REALLY liked her!

She pulled away, grinning up at him. "Are you going to kiss me now?" 

Draco smiled down at her, his face paler than normal, but brightening considerably at her words. 

Then, suddenly, it fell. "Unfortunately, no."

Ginny frowned in surprise, pushing away from him angrily. "Why in Merlin's name not?" He sure as hell better not have been messing around with her again…

Draco grinned. "Just kidding. Of course I am."

And with that, he took her by the hand, pulled her close again, and kissed her.

A/N: Okay, so it wasn't my longest chapter, but it was sweet, no? But don't be fooled, we're not to the end yet. For one thing, they're still lost, remember? And there are still a few grievances to be worked out between them. And Cupid's off today, so their's isn't going to be a picture-perfect-kiss-and-suddenly-it's-true-love thing. It will take a little more time, _and _a little more arguing, before we reach that stage yet. Oh, and one of the most exciting events of the story (at least for me; this was the one idea the whole story revolved around when I was planning it in my head) is coming up in the next few chapters. So we'll see what happens, no?

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I don't have time to thank you all individually, we have to leave soon, but I'm going to try to answer anyone who gave a specific question or comment:

Marybecca: Okay, good. Maybe I'll be able to fit it in…

Dragonsprincess: How do you download songs? I've never been able to figure that one out…

Meadow A: Wow, that's sounds awful. I don't think I'd trust the water either.

Angl: LOL

Allie: Actually, in a way it kind of did. I've always loved that name, and writing to you made me think of it awhile ago as possibly a good name for a character. I just changed the "ie" to "y". *grins* Hope to get the email from you soon.

toast snatcher: Hmmm, I might have to do that, but I guess we'll just see how many people respond to the idea first.

Loony-luna32: Thanks. I've got another race coming up this weekend too, so I'm hoping to do well at it. John Force is supposed to be there! (For anyone who isn't as insanely hooked to drag racing as I am, John Force is a professional funny car driver. The best! At least I think so.)

And the vote's in; looks like the choose-your-own-adventure idea was a shoe-in, so I'll start working on it right away. I warn you though, it will be awhile before I'm ready with that one. In the meantime, any of you who like my work should check out my other chaptered fic, The Soul Keeper, if you haven't already. It's finally completed, after months of hard work, and most people seem to think it's worth the read. Thanks again! 

__


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

For the second time in two days Ginny was drowning. Draco held her close, his hands moving from her arms to wrap protectively around her waist, while her own arms slid around his neck as she pulled him even closer.

She half-thought she was going to strangle him, but he didn't protest. 

Instead, it seemed as if all his concentration was going into that kiss, and Ginny could tell that all his pent up emotions were finally being let loose. It was…intense. That was the only word she could think of. Never, ever had she been kissed so passionately, and she knew that she was giving as good as she got right back. 

Finally, they were free of the lies and deceptions, the anger and the hurt. Finally, they could just be together and not feel torn apart. It was sheer bliss.

But all good things must come to an end, and this one ended way too soon, in Ginny's opinion. 

"You know," Draco teased gently, his breath tickling her ear, "we're still lost."

That jolted her back to reality, and she pulled back a little, though not out of his grip. "We are, aren't we?"

Draco nodded grimly, his own face becoming serious. "Yes, we are, and it's not a very good thing. Nights are cold here, and it won't be long before it gets dark. We've got to find our way back."

Ginny agreed. "Ooookay. So how exactly do we do that?"

Draco pursed his lips, thinking. "Well, I guess knowing what direction is north is a start. We can't just go wondering around in circles for hours, so our best bet is to go in one direction. Now, in the village, there was a road leading from north to south, and I think we headed east from there. So even if we don't know what direction we went from the camp, it seems logical that if we head in a western direction, we're bound to come across that road. Right?"

Ginny was biting her lip, thinking hard. "Okay, I guess that makes sense. But…what if the road doesn't go that far and we never meet it?"

Draco's jaw twitched, then he forced himself to relax and smiled slightly. "Then we're really no worse off, are we?"

"No."

"Okay then, I suggest we start walking." He headed off in the direction her wand had indicated earlier as west, and Ginny fell into step beside him. 

"How long do you think it will take to reach the road?" If _we reach the road._

"I'm not sure, but it was at least half a day's walk from the village to our campsite, so I expect it'll take us at least that long."

"Oh," Ginny whispered nervously, her voice sounding small and strained in the midst of the gigantic trees.

"But don't worry," Draco added quickly, trying to reassure her, "we'll be fine."

Ginny nodded, trying to make herself believe it. _We'll be fine,_ she repeated over and over in her head. _We'll be fine._

So they walked, side by side, pushing through the tall trees and helping each other over fallen branches and rotting logs. Vegetation was sparse, as the great trees took up most of the sunlight for themselves, but there were some small bushes and shrubs that thrived in the darkness. And Ginny could have sworn she saw several types of ferns littering the forest floor.

They saw no animals, except for a few birds, and once, a deer. 

It had been browsing for food when they had come upon it, quite suddenly, in a small gap between trees. It stared at them for a moment before ambling away through the bushes. 

"That _was _a deer, wasn't it?" asked Draco, who wasn't too fond of animals, sceptically. 

Ginny nodded. "Yep, that was a deer." Then she looked him over appraisingly. "Not scared, are we Draco?" she asked with a playful grin on her face.

"Of course not," he denied.

"Good," she teased, "because if you were scared of that, you'd better hope we don't see any tigers." She started forward again, leaving him behind.

"Tigers?" Draco called uncertainly from behind her, running a few steps to catch up. "There are _tigers _out here?"

Ginny shrugged, her eyes sparkling. "But don't worry, I'll protect you."

Draco gave her a scathing look. "Ha ha, that was so funny I forgot to laugh."

"And that," Ginny returned, "was very original."

"Thank you. I pride myself on my originality."

"Then you have one _very _overblown ego," she retorted sweetly. "But we already knew that, didn't we?" 

Draco paused long enough to mime tipping his hat to her. Ginny won the first round.

They continued walking, the forest growing darker and more spooky by the minute. Pretty soon, there was barely even enough light to see each other, let alone check their direction with Ginny's wand. 

"Draco," Ginny whispered. She wasn't sure why she was talking so low, but the silence of the night seemed to demand it. 

"What?" he asked. He sounded edgy, and Ginny couldn't blame him.

"I think we should stop for the night."

"But it can't be that much further, we've been walking for four hours already. I think we should keep going," he added.

"We can't even see our hands in front of our faces," she insisted. "We should stop, before we kill ourselves by running into a tree or something."

"If you just hold your hands out in front of you-" he continued stubbornly.

"No. We're stopping. Now." Ginny's voice left no room for argument.

"Fine," Draco sulked. "We'll stay, but only to make you happy."

Ginny smiled slightly to herself in the darkness. He sounded exactly like a whiny three-year-old. "Thank you."

Then, Draco seemed to remember something. "We could use your wand."

Ginny stamped her foot in frustration. "And do what exactly? Call unwanted attention to ourselves?"

"That's stupid. Who's going to be out here?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Ever heard of a little thing called 'animals', Draco? leopards, tigers, rhinos-"

"We'll stay," he interrupted quickly.

Even though she couldn't see him, Ginny knew she'd gotten to him. Taking his hand so they wouldn't get separated, Ginny led him towards a nearby tree. When she was certain that he would stay there, she let him go and reached to grasp the lowest branch, swinging herself up in one fluid motion. 

Then she called down to him. "Come on up. I don't know if it's any protection against leopards and tigers, but it'll keep us from being trampled by…anything."

Moments later, she felt Draco pull himself into place beside her on the branch. "We're going to sleep in a tree? Doesn't sound to comfortable."

"I'm sorry," Ginny snapped, irritated. "Why don't we just head for that Holiday Inn over there instead!"

Draco jerked back, shocked by her vehemence. "Sooorrrry," he muttered sarcastically. 

Ginny sighed, feeling a little guilty for having snapped at him. "I know, it's not your fault," she assured him. "It's just…this trip hasn't turned out at all like I expected it to. First that thing with you, now this…" she trailed off. "Getting lost was so _not _on the itinerary."

Draco sighed too, reaching out to take her hand. "I know it wasn't. And I guess…I guess I'm not helping any. I'll try to quit complaining, I promise."

Ginny snorted. "Yeah right. That promise is about as good as the one you made when you said you wouldn't bother me anymore, remember?" 

Draco found himself laughing too. "Okay, okay, so my promises don't mean that much. How about I give you my word?"

Ginny glanced at him, disbelieving. "Uh, Draco, that's kind of the same thing."

"No it's not," he insisted, shaking his head. "A promise can be easily broken, but giving someone your word is like…like swearing on yourself, your family, and everything you believe in. It's much more important."

"Well…" Ginny began, trying to decide if that was really true or not, "okay. I'll take your word for it."

"Good," he replied. "Now, do you want this branch or the one above it, because I'm ready to get some sleep if at all possible."

"I'll take the next one, seeing as how your already positioned on this one." She indicated the way he was already resting against the tree trunk, before she climbed up to the next branch.

From below, she heard his voice. "Just don't fall, okay?"

"I don't plan to, but why? Won't you catch me?"

A soft snort was the only answer she got.

*********

A/N: So, what do you think? Is it getting more interesting? Next chapter, we get to see if they find that road, or…something else. Any guesses? Betcha it's not what you think.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I 've now reached the 200 mark! I love all of you! 

Forbidden: I'm not sure. I don't know if that will even come into play in the story, but we shall see…

G: Thank you!

Meadow A: I'm glad you liked the chapter and that you agree. They can't just say: "I love you" yet. It's too soon. But they will say it eventually. Right now, I plan to go on having them get along okay, with some arguments in between of course. I think they've gotten over the complete hate part, but they can still annoy the hell out of each other, lol. And thanks, I think I'll like it!

Kneh13: Well, now that you know how their trying to get back, you'll have to see if they do…

Heidi-Ravenclawgurl: Yeah, I know. Kind of a cliffy I guess. But there, this chapter finished that part up. Better now? *grins*

dragons princess: Thanks for liking the chappie, and for the info. I'll have to try it.

SaintlySmile: Yeah, they did! 

Kourtnie1: Thank you, I'm glad you like him. I do the best I can. 

Aidenfire: I love getting compliments from you. They seem to mean a lot! And the baby's name is Jackson Reed. They're coming home from the hospital today, so I'll get to go see him at their house! *squeals excitedly*


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A/N: This is just a quick one, there's more at the end of course. I just wanted to let you guys know that -obviously- I'm not going to be able to update daily like I used to. There are a number of reasons, school being the main one, plus my racing schedule and other things. I'm just getting too busy to update that often. I will, however, try to post more chapters as soon as possible, I just don't want anyone to get too upset if you don't see a new chapter everyday. 

****************

Draco was awake at dawn. A stream of sunlight filtered down through the leaves, right into his face. It was impossible to get back to sleep.

He ached everywhere. Sleeping in a tree was so not as fun as it sounded in all the adventure novels he had read as a child. It was downright uncomfortable.

And it irritated him to no end to learn that Ginny wasn't having the same problem. She was sound asleep above him, her breath just a light whisper in the morning stillness. What did the girl do, sleep on rocks at home? 

Carefully, he eased himself to his feet, holding on tightly to the tree trunk for balance. He wasn't scared of being up high. No, it was the falling from up high that scared him. But he wasn't about to let that get in his way. 

He could see Ginny now, sleeping soundly with her face away from him. 

Well not for long. He leaned forward, having every intention of waking her up with a brisk shake- but then she moved, shifting in her sleep so that her head turned to face him. 

And Draco found himself mesmerized. Her cheeks were smooth, with a small sprinkling of freckles that stood out more in the soft light than at any other time, and a slight smile was on her lips. She looked peaceful, and unworried. She looked like an angel.

Draco found all thoughts of a rude awakening fleeing from his mind. Instead, he brushed his lips gently against her cheek. When she stirred, he whispered gently in her ear. 

"Good morning, beautiful."

Ginny's eyes opened instantly, and her smile widened. "Good morning, Draco. That has to be the sweetest thing you've ever said to me," she laughed, sitting up.

"Yeah, well," Draco began with a shrug. "I try."

"Uh hu." Ginny dropped down on the bottom limb beside him. "So, are you ready to go? I want to reach camp today. They've got to be worried sick about us by now."

"I kiss your cheek, tell you good morning in the nicest way possible, and all I get is a 'are you ready to go' ?" Draco asked in mock disbelief.

Ginny grinned. "I _said _good morning, didn't I?" 

"Yes, but you have yet to kiss me back." Draco leaned against the tree- wanting to cross his arms and deciding against it- and waited.

Ginny seemed to think for a moment. "Hmm…maybe later," she decided, swinging to the ground and leaving him standing there. 

Draco rolled his eyes as he carefully followed her example. "Females," Ginny heard him mutter under his breath.

"Excuse me?" 

"Nothing," he covered cheerfully. "I didn't say anything."

"I'll bet," she replied unconvincingly as she started walking. She really was in a hurry to get back to "civilization". Even if civilization consisted only of one professor and six other students. 

*****************

Ginny lost track of how long they'd been walking. It had to have been hours. And they still hadn't come across any sign of a road or human habitation of any kind. 

Beside her, Draco trudged along silently, his features a blank mask. No one even tried to keep a conversation going; it was hard enough just to keep up this endless walking, and the pace had taken it's toll on both of them. 

It had been over a day since their last meal, and both of them were feeling it. They were tired, hungry, and miserable. So, they were also, of course, irritable. 

"Well, Draco, looks like your idea didn't work after all. By my calculations we've been walking for at least ten hours, and we've yet to find a road." Ginny didn't mean to really sound accusing, but that's how it came out.

Draco contained himself rather well though. "Shut up, Weasel," were the only words he said in the next two hours. 

It was then, with the afternoon sun waning and evening coming on, that they came across an old, ramshackle hut. Ginny was the first to spot it, and the first to approach, running, to see if anyone was there.

Draco followed, right on her heels, and together, they knocked on the door, calling loudly. No one answered, and they realized that it must be deserted, abandoned. 

But…it was shelter, of a sort. 

"Move," Draco ordered Ginny, preparing to kick the door in. His stomach was growling loudly, and if there was any chance they could find food in there…

"I hardly think so," Ginny retorted, pulling out her wand and waving it at him. "There's no need to break your leg you know."

Draco grimaced. He _had _forgotten she still had her wand. "Excuse me," he replied harshly. "I find that I've had to learn to think of other ways to accomplish things than with a wand, seeing as how I don't have mine anymore!"

"Aargh!" Ginny stamped her foot. "How many times do I have to apologize for that, hmm? I've already said I was sorry!"

"Well say it again!" 

They were in each other's faces now, shouting at the top of their lungs. If they'd stopped to think, they would have realized they were attracting what would turn out to be very unwanted attention. But they were much too preoccupied. 

"I will NOT say it again, Draco Malfoy, and if you don't shut up right now, I'm not going to be sorry anymore at all!"

"What do you want me to do, cry about that? I'd much rather just have _my_ wand back. Or break yours one."

Ginny breathed deeply, trying to calm herself. By this time, she was holding her wand so tightly she thought she would break it herself. Obviously, yelling at each other wasn't going to accomplish anything. It was time that _someone_ took a rational approach. "Draco, you know that breaking my wand will not help us at all. It won't make our situation any better, and it certainly won't get us out of it."

Draco seemed to be trying to regain his composure too, and he finally managed to reply calmly and coldly. "No, but it will sure as hell make me feel better."

They glared daggers at one another then, until Ginny's stomach rumbled loudly, and they were both reminded of how hungry they were. 

Turning away haughtily, Ginny pointed her wand at the door. 

"Alohomora."

The old wooden plank fell open, and Ginny entered cautiously. Now that the fight was over, for the moment, it was beginning to sink it just how much noise they had made. Enough to attract the attention of anything from here all the way back to Hogwarts she imagined. If only Draco didn't get on her nerves so _much_, she might be able to control herself. 

And if only he wasn't a born and raised Malfoy, their "relationship" might actually stand a chance. As they explored the cabin, looking for anything edible, her mind was millions of miles away. She loved him, but how could it ever work? Did she really want it to? 

Well, that was an easy one. She knew that she did, but did he see anything more in this than a little fling? Someone to have fun with for awhile, but not something that would last. He had yet to tell her how he really felt about her. 

Shaking her head, she shoved the thoughts away. Right now was not a time to be worrying about "what ifs?" and " how comes?" Right now, it was time to find some food. 

And after that, maybe they could get some sleep.

Looking around the little cabin, she realized with a start that there was only one bed. Aside from that there was no sofa, no chair, no where to sleep but the hard floor. 

__

I guess Draco's going to be sleeping on the ground tonight. 

A/N: Yes, so, what do you think Draco will have to say to that? This won't be pretty. I see another argument coming, don't you? *grins evilly* Ooh, only one bed. It's the oldest trick in the book, but it's still fun, isn't it?

Thanks to my loyal reviewers, who stick by me even when I don't update everyday (I hope. *cringes*).

Aidenfire: Thanks for the informative review, yet again, lol. And actually, I looked it up, there really are rhinos and things in the foothills of the mountains, but Draco and Ginny are a little higher up than that I think. But though she is using it to freak Draco out, she does think that their might be tigers prowling around…

Meadow A: *Grins* Yes, I'm an aunt. Thanks for the thought. And well, don't worry about being a good guesser, because it turns out I'm not much of one either, lol. Even though they did find a cabin, that really isn't the big thing that's going to happen, I just kind of got the idea for it all of a sudden and had to put it in.

Stubbornarse: Thank you.

Marybecca: Maybe she doesn't…

Dragonsprincess: Thanks. And yes, a sprained ankle would slow things down…but I don't know if that will happen. We'll have to see where the story goes. Right now, I'm thinking Ginny's going to need that ankle…

toastsnatcher: Yeah, stripped hats! That's it. JK.

Saintly Smile: Ooh, the whole group lost in the woods, that would be funny. But no, we'll assume that they all made it back to camp, lol. They were the ones with the maps after all!

Wow: Thanks for every single one of your reviews.

RubberDucki: I'm glad.

Forbidden: I would try to encourage you and tell you that high school's not so bad, but I'm home schooled, and really have no idea what the atmosphere is like. The actual work is about the same for me I guess, and it's hard enough. One piece of advice though: choose your classes wisely. Your future depends on this! Trust me.

Aradia2: No, no falling out of the tree. Though that would have been pretty funny. And I'm glad you like the arguments, you got a few more in this chapter, didn't you?

TRuth: Umm, thanks! I'm glad you like both of my stories. As for recommending stories…click on my name and check out my favorite stories. There are some good ones on there. If you want more, tell me, and I'll see if I can hunt some more down and send you the links. There are so many good ones out there!

Draco~Gin*gurl: Psst, it's my nephew, lol. But thanks for the congratulations.

Allie: Here's your note. Thanks for reviewing, of course. And yes, this does seem to attract a lot of reviews, thankfully! It's a pretty cool way to interact with people too, even if it does take some time. So that was your favorite chapter? Cool. Oh, what I wanted suggestions for was the way I'm planning to start a new story. It's sort of a Choose-Your-Own-Adventure thing. Just look at the end of the author's note in chapter 16. 

Grover876: Thank you.

Little Nothing: lol

Hallee87: Well, she didn't play a trick on _him…_

Sailor Catastrophe: Thank you, and no problem.

Moonlight and Midnight: Good. And cool name, btw.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

While Ginny was busy looking for food to feed them with, Draco was trying his best to start a fire in the small, worn stone place in the corner. The night would be chilly, of that much he was certain. They must have come further into the mountains without realizing it. 

That could be a very dangerous thing, if they weren't prepared for it. But the hut, though old, seemed to be well supplied and decently clean inside. Maybe it was some kind of outpost. Which could mean, Draco thought hopefully, that there was a village near by.

The only thing that was bothering him as he persuaded the fire into life, was the disturbing detail of the furniture. Or lack thereof. With only one bed, someone would either be sleeping on the floor tonight, or…they would be sharing a bed. 

Silently, he grinned to himself. The second option was definitely the best in his eyes, but he knew Ginny wouldn't see it that way. He would stake his life that if he wanted to, he could get her into an awful temper over the matter. Maybe he would, just for the fun of it. 

Draco glanced over to the kitchen then, where Ginny had just pulled something out of a cabinet. A slight smile was on her face as she went about her task. 

Then again, maybe not. His bad mood was quickly fading now that they had shelter, food, and heat. He'd hate to see that smile of her's go. And he had to remember, she had the wand here, not him. She could curse him into the next century if she so chose.

The thought caused his smile to widen, just as Ginny looked up.

"What," she asked suspiciously, "are you smiling about?"

Draco shook his head and stood up, coming towards her. "Nothing."

"Right." Ginny searched through some drawers, looking for a can opener. "Well, if it wasn't nothing, it will be soon. Because I get the bed." She grinned smugly.

"Okay," Draco consented easily. 

Ginny started. "You're not even going to argue?"

"Nope."

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "Why not?"

Draco shrugged, eyes dancing. "You are the girl. I figure you'd need it more or something." Ooh, that was going to get her.

"Draco Malfoy. That has to be one of the most sexist things I've ever heard you say! I can tough it out just as much as you can. I've done it so far haven't I?" she demanded.

Again, Draco shrugged. 

Ginny set her jaw. "I'll prove it to you," she told him determinedly. "_I'll _take the floor tonight."

*********************

Just a few hours later, Ginny lay on the hard floor, the single extra blanket they had been able to find clutched around her shivering form, and the spare pillow from the bed under her head. God, she was cold, even with her cloak wrapped around her and the fire blazing in the hearth. There was obviously a draft in the room. But she wouldn't give in. She wouldn't climb into that bed beside Draco Malfoy for a thousand Galleons. She'd decided to sleep on the floor, and that's what she was going to do.

Her teeth chattered uncontrollably, and once again, Ginny had to fight off temptation. A warm, soft bed was right there, waiting for her…

Draco had already asked her several times over the past hour if she was sure she didn't want to share the bed, and each time she'd mustered her courage enough to tell him no. But how much longer would she be able to last. There was no way she could fall asleep.

Above her, the bed shifted, creaked under Draco's weight. His head appeared over the side of the bed for the third time that night, a lock of gold blazing in the soft moonlight that streamed through a window. 

"Ginny…" he started, his voice gentle, almost apologetic. "You're _freezing."_

"I'm fine, she protested, turning away so that he didn't see her shiver. But Draco saw anyway.

With a sigh of frustration, he climbed out of bed and moved towards her. Before Ginny knew what was happening, he'd picked her up in his arms. 

Clutching him reflexively, she tried to protest. "Put me down."

Draco did as she ordered. But instead of hard floor, Ginny felt the soft mattress cushioning her. 

"Draco-" she began.

"Ginny, just quit arguing and _shut up. _I'm not going to have you freezing to death on me." He crawled into bed beside her, but was careful to stay on the opposite side.

"Like you'd care," she sulked. 

Draco stiffened, and Ginny regretted the hastily spoken words. Especially when his next ones filled her with guilt. 

"I would," Draco told her softly, turning on his side facing away from her. "You know I would." 

************************

Once again, morning found them, and Ginny awoke to find herself in a very unusual position. Sometime during the night, it seemed, she had eased her way over until she was snuggled right next to Draco. 

She smiled, the feeling of being safe and protected momentarily blinding her to her predicament. Then she opened her eyes.

Her arm was thrown over Draco's chest, and her head nestled comfortably in the crook of his arm. His breath tickled her cheek. 

How had this happened?!!! How had she ended up laying like…like this next to _him? _

She turned her head slightly, hoping against hope that his deep breathing was a sign that he wasn't awake yet, and that she could somehow maneuver her way out of this potentially embarrassing situation without him waking up.

But much to her chagrin, she found his eyes open, looking at her. A lazy, cat-like smile plastered across his face. 

"Have a good sleep?" he teased. 

Ginny groaned, flushing under his gaze. "I was until now." She struggled to sit up, but Draco's other arm caught her, forcing her to stay.

"Is it really so bad to wake up in my arms?" he asked her, the merry, humorous glint in his eyes faded into an expression of hurt. 

"Yes!" Ginny exclaimed, the instinct to get away growing stronger by the minute. But…"and-and no." she added, confusion muddling her brain.

If she was honest with herself, she'd know that it hadn't been bad at all. In fact, it was a wonderful feeling, to know you were safe, and that the person who held you wouldn't let anything happen to you, that he really loved you…

But she didn't know that, did she? All the things he said, everything he did…the way he acted. They all led up to those words, but he had never said them, had he? She tried to tell herself that he just hadn't had the chance, that the timing had never been right, but what about now? Why didn't he just tell her now? She had just admitted that it wasn't a completely bad emotion, waking up with him. Now was the perfect time!

She glanced up at him hopefully, but the expression in his eyes betrayed nothing. They gave no clue to what he was thinking, what he was feeling. His face had become a mask; contemplating. Abruptly, he let her go, and she fell back a little as the strength that had been supporting her vanished. 

Ginny watched as he climbed from the bed, throwing his cloak on over top the jeans and sweater he'd been wearing underneath. Silently, he tossed Ginny hers, picking it up from the floor where he'd let it fall the previous night, when he'd laid her on the bed. 

Ginny followed the unspoken order, pulling the cloak on over her own clothes. Obviously, Draco intended to leave soon. Without even saying a word to her about what had just passed. That was _so _like him!

She finished tugging her robe on, and watched for a moment as Draco began putting out the fire. _"How did he get it started last night anyway?" _she wondered. He must have done it by hand, with matches or something; he certainly hadn't asked to use her wand.

Realizing she was just standing there, when she could be doing something helpful, she made her way to the kitchen. Maybe she could find enough stuff to take with them, so at least they'd have food for a meal or two.

She was packing it all into a leather carrying bag she'd found, when she felt a presence behind her.

Draco was there. He didn't grab her arm, or pull her close to him, he didn't even touch her, but very carefully, he leaned forward until he could whisper right in her ear, finally replying to her last words of the earlier conversation. "Good."

A/N: Yes, the end of another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. I think that this chapter was sort of a coming together for Draco and Ginny. I think that it's a real step up in their relationship. They're actually getting somewhere now, you know? It's progressing. And maybe there will be another kiss soon. But first, we have to discover exactly who was watching them from the trees, and find…a village? The next chapter (hopefully) will be where events really start unfolding.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I appreciate all of you, as I'm sure you know by now, on account of me stressing this so much, lol.

Stubbornarse: Thanks for reviewing!

Moonlight and Midnight: Lol. And your welcome. 

FallenAngel664: *grins conspiratorially* Glad you agree.

Allie*: My my, you have been writing reviews for a long time, haven't you? So when am I going to get to write you another one, hmm? Lol. And yes, I intended that part to be funny, so I'm glad you thought it was!

TRuTh: Thanks for all the complements! Yes, you heard right, I'm home schooled, and am currently in 11th grade. I hope to finish 11th and 12th this year though, which means working twice as hard, but hopefully I can do it.

Dragonsprincess: Did it turn out exactly as you expected? In a way, I guess it did. They ended up in the same bed. But that Draco had to make her…was Ginny being idiotic or what? 

Draco~Gin*gurl: I'm not telling you who that was yet…maybe next chapter. *grins evilly*

Marybecca: Thanks.

Mi: Thank you. No, I don't mind answering. I'm 16. 

XoSexyLilHuniXo: Thanks for your support. And it was kind of a mean thought, but things turned around, didn't they? *giggles*

SaintlySmile: Yes, thank God. I don't know what I would do without other people's stories to read. They inspire me a lot of the time. I start reading what someone else has wrote, and my fingers start itching to write my own story!

Meadow A: Aaw, not quite the ending you were hoping for, but good enough maybe? It leads to bigger and better things, after all…

Heidi-Ravenclawgurl: I'm glad you liked it, and I look forward to your next chapter. Have you been having any more problems, or is everything going okay with writing it?

Evilryokojesseandfiend: Yes, it's the oldest trick. But you all seem to like it!

St3fifi3d: Thanks

Huggs: You didn't find out this chapter, but I think you will next. Thanks for reviewing!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Hi everyone! It's been awhile, hasn't it? I can't believe how long it's been since I last updated this story, but at long last, here is the next chapter. I'm sorry it's taken me so long, I just haven't been in the writing mood. But I'm back now, and this story is going to be finished within two weeks at the latest. I know that for a fact, because I've spent most of today finishing the final chapters! I'm going to try to update every other day, but we'll have to see what happens. It might be a little longer. Hopefully I've not lost all my reviewers, and you guys still like the story.

Excillian

Chapter 21

They left the old cabin behind not long after breakfast, making their way down an old dirt trail they had spotted at the corner of the hut, hoping it would lead them to a village. Or at least to another house, this one with someone in it who could help them.

They weren't disappointed. About half an hour into their walk, both the trail and the trees ended abruptly, and a small village came into sight. 

Hesitantly, cautiously, Draco lead the way into the outskirts, looking around warily for any sign of life. 

There was none. No sound reached their ears, no people graced their sight. Where were the sounds of children laughing in the streets, of women gossiping as they bought food in the market, of men working in their shops? Was this place as deserted as the cabin they spent the night in had been?

Ginny walked into the street, following Draco's lead, and felt the goose bumps sweep up her arms. She shivered. Something wasn't right here. It was more than just it's apparent air of desertion. It was-

__

It was an unfriendliness, Draco couldn't help thinking. A hostility that made the very air around them crackle with energy. 

"What is this place?" Ginny asked, unconsciously lowering her voice to little more than a whisper.

Draco shook his head. "I don't know." 

Feeling her fear, he reached down and took her hand in his, squeezing it gently, reassuringly. "Let's see if we can find someone, shall we?"

Ginny glanced at him, surprised by the gesture even while she relished it. The feeling of knowing he was there, of being s_afe_ was more comforting than he would ever know.

But the illusion was gone in an instant, replaced by the growing fear of _wrongness. _Was there even anyone here to find? And if there were, did they really want to meet them? Ginny wasn't so sure.

She looked back up at Draco, wondering if he felt it. If he did, he gave no sign of it, just continued to grasp her firmly be the hand and lead her down the street. 

The silence was oppressive, and Ginny had almost given up hope of ever hearing a single sound again when a bird cried overhead. Without thought, Ginny drew her wand in front of her, holding it so tightly her knuckles turned white. She knew it was just a bird calling, but her hand wouldn't stop shaking. Something was wrong in this place, something was going to happen. Something bad. 

Draco felt her fear wash over him through their linked hands. Worried, he tried to stop her shaking. 

"It's alright, Ginny. It was just a bird. See?" he asked, pointing overhead. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

A muscle worked in Ginny jaw, and she shook her head stiffly. He didn't know, he didn't _feel _it like she did. "No, Draco. It's something more than that. Something bad's going to happen, I know it." 

The intense look in her eyes sent chills racing up Draco's spine. What did she mean, how could she possibly know what was going to happen? "What, are you some kind of Seer now?" 

Even as he said the words, he regretted them. They had come out harsher than he intended. 

But Ginny didn't get angry, or even irritated, much to his surprise. She just looked at him. "I _know._"

Draco couldn't think of anything to say to that. He stood there, just looking at her, and hoping against hope that she was wrong. It was a deserted village after all, what could happen?

His question was answered just seconds later. 

A movement in the corner of his eye caught Draco's attention, and he glanced over. A man was coming around the corner towards them.

He was small and skinny, with a limp in his right leg that made walking seem painful, and Draco found himself studying him more with a kind of disdainful pity and curiosity rather than fear. This man could not harm them.

With a quick glance at Ginny to see her reaction, he stepped forward to greet the man.

"Hello, sir," he greeted politely, knowing that it was the quickest method for getting the help he wanted. 

The man come to a stop in front of him, his emotionless face revealing nothing, but there was something in those eyes. Something Draco couldn't place…The man's mouth moved, as though he were about to speak, but then his eyes flickered to Ginny instead and he stopped. 

Too late, Draco noticed that in her fear, Ginny had failed to put her wand away, and was still holding it tightly in her hand. If this man was a muggle, that could mean questions, if not trouble, and that was the last thing they needed at the moment. 

Draco tried to catch Ginny's attention, but she seemed frozen, as though waiting for something. 

Draco shook his head and spoke, hoping to draw the man's attention back to him. "Can you tell us where we are? We've been lost in the woods for over two days, and we-" 

Draco stopped speaking, noticing that the man was completely ignoring him. His eyes were still focused on Ginny-no, Draco realized. They were still focused on Ginny's _wand. _Draco felt the stirring of uneasiness in his stomach at the look on the man's face. Fear. And anger.

The man stood there, silent, for a moment longer, then jumped away from them with an agility Draco found quite amazing. But, where was he going? The man had turned his back to them, racing away down the street at a pace faster than Draco would have thought possible with that limp. 

Draco opened his mouth, about to call out, when Ginny gripped his shoulder, hands tightening until Draco was sure there would be bruises. 

The man slipped around the corner.

"We've got to get out of here," Ginny said, sounding much calmer now, more in control, but it was still obvious she was terrified.

"What do you mean?" That look was in her eyes again, a look of _knowing. _"The people of this town aren't like us. Their Muggles, Draco. _Superstitious_ Muggles. And that man was just sent to confirm that we've got magic."

Draco's heart skipped a beat, and for the first time in a long while, he felt real fear enter him, chilling him to the bone. Images flashed through his mind as he remembered reading about the things superstitious Muggles had done to witches and wizards in years past. Burning at the stake, torture…He closed his eyes to shut the horrifying images away. He wanted to say that Ginny was wrong, but he couldn't. He wanted to say that one small man couldn't possibly do them any harm. But then he heard the man's voice, shouting out the news that two witches had entered the city, he'd seen the proof of them with his own eyes both, the night before, as they'd entered his cabin, and just a moment ago, in the street. They had come to their village to destroy it, as he had told them they would. They would kidnap their children to use as sacrifices in their rituals. Witches were evil, they must destroy them before they destroy us. Another voice took up the chant, and another, and another, until it seemed to come from everywhere all at once. "Destroy the witches! Destroy the witches."

Draco's fear rose. "I think we found the people."

Ginny's pale face was even whiter than normal. Taking his hand, she turned back down the street towards the way they'd come. "Run."

***************************

A/N: Next chapter soon, I promise. And I'll do personal notes next time, but I'm in a hurry right now, so I'll simply say THANKS! To everyone who reviewed my last chapter. 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

They did run, they ran until their sides ached and their lungs heaved, but they could not escape. The villagers closed in around them, brandishing a variety of weapons from simple pitchforks to finally made swords. 

Ginny and Draco were forced to stop. They were surrounded. 

Draco's mind worked quickly, trying to think of a way out of this. There must be something he could do.

Ginny's wand was out, but the though gave Draco little comfort. They were still outnumbered, thirty to one. Not very good odds even on a good day.

His gaze fell on the small, limping man who had met them in the street. His expression was no longer hidden. Instead, a dark, murderous look of hatred and fear showed on his countenance, and Draco wondered what they had done to offend the man so much. Okay, so maybe they'd broken into his cottage, but it had looked deserted. That wasn't any reason to want to _kill _somebody, was it? Surely if he explained who he was he could get the man to back off, and take the crowd with him. How much would it cost? A few hundred pounds? That was easy.

He stepped towards the man, intending to speak, to try to reason with him, but the man jumped back, as if Draco had tried to attack him. 

The people's angry shouts grew louder, but still they hesitated, not wanting to do anything else until this man-apparently a leader of sorts-gave them permission. 

The man studied them, his eyes coming to rest on Ginny in a way Draco did _not _like. _He won't get her,_ he swore. _They can take me as a prisoner if they like, or even kill me, but he won't get her._

The intensity of the thought stunned him momentarily, as for the first time, he finally came to realize just how much he cared about the younger girl. He didn't just care for her, he _loved _her. The realization spurred him into action. 

"Pretend to put your wand in your pocket Ginny, but give it to me," he commanded softly, holding his hand behind his back and moving close to her so that the change of hands would be hidden in their cloaks.

Ginny hesitated, but gave it to him after a moment. She didn't know exactly what he had planned, but she was willing to trust him. _She_ didn't have any ideas, except to start shooting them down one by one with hexes, curses, jinxes…anything and everything she could think of. But that would only get her so far, before they were overwhelmed by sheer numbers and her wand was taken from her. Tense and nervous, she waited to see what Draco would do next.

Meanwhile, Draco had just made up his mind. Right now, it was impossible for both of them to escape. But if he used Ginny's wand, if he cleared a path through the people for her, Ginny could escape. She could run back into the forest and hide herself. They'd never find her, the woods were too big. 

He'd be left to suffer the consequences of course, but he'd be left with a wand in his hand and a chance to fight. Maybe he'd even be able to escape too. _Though, _he thought wryly as he glanced around and the angry, blood-thristy crowd, _that isn't very likely._

One glance at Ginny though assured him that he was doing the right thing. The scared, frightened look in her eyes as she looked at the mob around them and the trust in her eyes when she had handed him her wand made him even more determined. 

__

She trusts you, Draco, _you can't let her down. _

"When I tell you to, run towards the forest as fast as you can, and don't look back, you understand?"

"But what about-"

"Just do it, okay?" he ordered sharply. Why couldn't she just _listen _for once?

Ginny must have seen something in his eyes then, because her own brightened, shining with tears she refused to let fall. After a moment, her lips pressed together in an expression of grim determination and her face hardened. Draco knew she would do as he asked.

He took a deep breath. "Okay, now!" he shouted. 

Ginny took off, racing towards the edge of the circle that was closest to the woods. Thankfully, it was also the thinnest section of the crowd. 

__

Thanks be to whoever or whatever helped with that, Draco thought vaguely as he fired off the first curse, right into the first man who blocked the way. He dropped as if dead, though Draco knew he hadn't killed him. He probably should have though…

The crowd stood silent, stunned, but only for a moment as Draco continued to throw spells at the people who stood in Ginny's way. Then they surged towards him, grabbing at his arms and legs, pulling the wand out of his fingers and throwing it to the ground. Draco heard a snap as it was trampled. Fists pounded at him and through a haze of pain Draco wondered if they were going to beat him to death. It felt like they were doing a good job of it.

An inky darkness rose before his eyes then, and Draco just had time to wonder if Ginny had made it to safety before the blackness washed over him.

At the edge of the forest, hidden in the trees, a young girl looked back, eyes filled with tears. Draco had told her not to look back, but no one was chasing her anymore. It was as if she was forgotten, now that they had Draco. Maybe the man with the limp had told them not to worry about her, they already had a victim. The tears ran down her cheeks, sobs wracking her small frame as she saw the mob surrounding the body of the only boy she'd ever loved. Hitting him, kicking him, _killing _him. 

She watched as Draco's body went limp, as he quit struggling. But the villagers didn't care, they would have kept beating him if a loud voice hadn't rose above their angry shouts.

"Stop this at once." A familiar, hated voice.

Ginny watched as the villagers quieted, backing away from Draco's still form.

"Would you kill him now," the limping man asked them, his voice surprisingly commanding, full of authority, "or would you honor your new gods with an offering?"

The reply was immediate. An offering to please their gods.

__

He's not dead, the thought struck Ginny like a blow, giving her hope when she thought all was lost. But she didn't have much time. They were going to…to give him as an offering to their gods. Ginny didn't know what exactly that meant, but she didn't like the sound of it. She felt her blood run cold. 

She had to save him. She didn't know how, but Draco had risked his life for her, and she could do no less in return. Only this time, she would get them both out. Somehow. 

Her thoughts turned to the limping man, then one that had started all this. Obviously, he hadn't liked them using his cottage, but this? He had wanted Draco dead, had wanted them both dead. And why? Because they were witches? Suddenly Ginny realized what her ancestors must have went through years ago, when they had suffered witch hunts. But that stuff wasn't supposed to happen anymore. It was supposed to be _history._

Ginny watched as the villagers lifted Draco into the air and carried him away down the street. Her cheeks were wet and her heart ached, but a purposeful look had settled over her face. They weren't making any kind of "offering" out of Draco. Not if she could help it. 

A/N: Hmm, so what will Ginny do? Find out in the next chapter!

Thanks to those of you who reviewed my last chapter, even though it took me so long to post it.

Draco~Gin*gurl: Actually, that's exactly wanted it to be: a place out of time. A small village that just hasn't really progressed with the rest of the world because of it's isolation. And thanks!

Angel Jane: Yeah, it's been a long time. *grimace* Too long. Oh well, I'm back now, and we'll see the end of this story now. Thank you so much for reviewing and for adding me to your favorite authors list.

HeatherWeasley-lover: Hi! Great to see you've stuck with me, thanks! But you've got to quit changing your name on me Heather, every time I go to write these little notes I have to look it back up. JK.

Turtlerabbit: Thank you for the highest of compliments!

Hpdancer92: Glad you like it.

Dragonsprincess: Thank you, as always, for your review. Your thoughts are always entertaining. So, did this latest chapter fulfill any of your hopes for what was going to happen, or has it left you guessing again? *grins*

Allie*: Well, not much to say here, seeing as how I already said it all in the email I sent you, lol. Thanks for reviewing of course, I like to hear your comments on my story. How is yours coming, btw?


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Ginny followed the crowd as closely as she could, but occasionally lost sight of them over a hill. She was hard put to keep as close a distance to them as she was, really. While they could take an old, dirt path, she had to move through the forest beside them, having to take great caution to see without being seen, especially when trees thinned as they went farther up the mountain. 

__

Where are they taking him? Ginny wondered unceasingly, her mind running through the various possibilities. Would they simply throw him off a cliff? Would they beat him again? Would they-_No! _Ginny almost shouted at loud to herself. She couldn't let her mind dwell on things like that. She had to concentrate. 

She was so consumed with her own thoughts that she almost walked right into the open where the group was. The trees had ended abruptly. Realizing her mistake, Ginny ducked back behind a tree, praying that they hadn't seen her. The lack of movement or sound around her was reassuring. 

Quietly, and slowly, she peeked her head around the side, watching to see what they would do next. They had stopped walking, and now seemed to be clustered aroundsomething. Or someone. A long, slow chant began, growing louder and louder until the hills rang with it. Then, nothing.

In the silence, Ginny tensed, ready for anything. Was this it? Were they fixing to kill him? Ginny had almost made up her mind to jump out of cover and run towards the crowd, no matter what the consequences, when the sound of feet moving and voices talking gaily reached her ears. 

The villagers were leaving. All of them. They were headed back down the hill, back the way they'd come, back to their village. 

Draco was not with them.

Ginny's eyes scanned the crowd, searching for his face, but he wasn't there. Then, the lone figure on top of the hill caught her eye. He seemed to be standing there, leaning against a tall wooden pole, relaxed and comfortable, but even from this distance Ginny could just make out the ties that bound him. They had left him there, on top of that hill. For what terrible purpose Ginny couldn't even guess at. 

Heart pounding so loudly she thought for sure it would give her hiding place away, Ginny waited for the villagers to pass by and go out of sight. She longed to run up that hill…but she forced herself to be patient.It was the most agonizing thing she'd ever done, waiting those long, nerve-wracking minutes until she was absolutely sure they wouldn't come back.

Then, she let herself go free, and raced up the hill with a sudden burst of energy she didn't know she was capable of. She almost tackled him _and _the pole, she was so grateful to see the soft rising and falling of his chest as she came closer.

He was alive. He was _alive._

The thought sent shivers of happiness racing through her. Then Draco moaned softly, and the sound struck her heart. 

"Draco?" she asked gently, a lump in her throat as the stood before him. Gently, she reached up and brushed a lock of hair from his face, at the same time taking in the bruises and swelling of his eyes, his cheeks, his mouth. "What have they done to you?"

He didn't answer, and Ginny knew she needed to get him untied as quickly as possible. The ropes were hurting him. They'd been tied to tight, with hands that had been very less-than-gentle. Anger burned inside her, and for a moment, she found herself wishing for her wand so that she could run back down the hillside and curse the villagers. She wanted to make them pay, each and every one of them.

But there was no time for vengeance now, Draco needed help. And fast. Ginny tugged at the ropes, but couldn't get them untied. Carefully, she searched the pockets of Draco's robe, hoping he'd somehow managed to stash her wand there, but drew back in disappointment when she realized it wasn't. 

Ginny wanted to cry. All her determination, and all her effort seemed wasted. She didn't even have the strength to break Draco's ropes and get him out of here. This should have been the easiest part. Hell, she'd practically been handed Draco on a golden platter, left alone on a top of a deserted hill as he had been. It was like someone had been yelling at her, "Take him! Take him!" and she couldn't. 

She couldn't, but someone else could. 

A low whisper filled the silence, and Ginny felt the push of air against her back. Turning, she finally realized what the villagers had meant to do.

Low in the sky, and coming lower, a brilliant red shape was racing towards them. _Flying _towards them.

Ginny gasped in surprise as she made out the outline of wings against the darkening sky, and saw the smooth scales as it came closer. A dragon.

A Liondragon- or…or…well, she couldn't think of it's real name- if the golden spikes around it's face and the eyes were anything to go by. It was beautiful. Amazingly, unbelievably, breathtakingly beautiful. 

But what was it doing here? They weren't even from this country.

But what was that that Charlie had said, back when she'd saw him in Romania? _Be careful Gin, keep on the lookout. I've heard stories that the Chinese Fireball_ -that was it!-_ has begun migrating that way. There's no way of actually telling how many yet, but the Fireball has been known to attack humans. Some of them anyway. I met one once, a very nice- but you just need to keep an eye out, alright? _

Ginny had quickly assured him that she would, even though she'd really been quite skeptical. Come on, what were the chances of her running into a dragon?

Now she knew. Very likely to _definite!_

And now she knew what the villagers had meant too. An "offering to the new gods" they had said. Apparently they'd meant the dragons that were beginning to invade their territory. Perfect.

She turned away from the spectacular sight of the dragon swooping and soaring overhead, and concentrated all her effort on breaking or untying Draco's bonds. If she didn't get him out of here quickly, they would _both _be dragons bait. 

And while Ginny knew there was still the chance that they would be able to negotiate there way out of this, she really wasn't too hopeful. 

__

I don't have anything to offer it. Not one knut. And you always have to have something to negotiate with a dragon. 

The thought lent her no confidence. 

The dragon flew back and forth overhead now, watching, waiting. Maybe it was taunting them, daring them to try to escape. Well she was definitely trying.

She pulled at the rope again, and felt Draco stir beside her. His eyes opened a fraction of an inch. 

"Gin?" His voice was groggy, confused.

"Shhhh," Ginny ordered gently, putting her finger to his lips. "Don't talk now."

__

And for God's sake don't open your eyes any wider and see what's about to happen, she pleaded with him silently. 

But he opened them anyway, and struggled to stand up straight. She heard the hiss of air between his teeth as he gasped in pain. But he did it. 

Draco struggled to move, but realized he couldn't. His arms were bound to his sides. Where was he? His vision was still slightly foggy, but was coming clearer, and he could hear Ginny's soft breathing beside him. 

__

Ginny! 

His eyes flew open wide, and he jerked fully awake, ignoring the pain that seemed to come from all over his body. She wasn't supposed to be here, she was supposed to be safe! Why-

Wait a second, where was _here _anyway? It hurt too much to be death, and the wind that blew past was bitterly cold. He glanced around, struggling to take in his surroundings. They were on top of a hill, he deduced. And that was about it. He had no more insight than that, except that they were no longer in a village, and that Ginny stood unhurt beside him. That was good. 

They seemed to be relatively safe and sound, except for these ropes…

Grimacing he looked down at the three ropes that kept him pressed up against a wood pole of sorts. Just what was he doing here?

"Gin-?" he started to ask, but stopped abruptly at the look on her face. She was watching something, her eyes focused on an object far above his head. Something he couldn't see. 

There was no fear in her eyes, only a kind of quiet acceptance and awe, mixed with a look of such fierce determination as Draco had never seen before.

__

We've come too far and been through too much for Draco to die at the hands of a dragon now. I'll find a way to get us out of this, I will!

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers, you're fantastic. I especially like all of you who keep telling me how great this story is, mostly because when I was writing these last chapters I thought they would turn out horribly and that no one would like them. So keep up the great reviews everyone! 

HeatherWeasley-lover: Hi! Yes, I got your email. Did I not reply to it? I could have sworn I did…I probably had to put it in my drafts box and forgot about it, I hate it when I do that! Lol. Anyway, I haven't had time to check out that second chapter of yours, but I will get to it. Have you posted it one the site yet?

SkysTheLimit: Thanks. I'm glad you liked the title. When I picked it out, I kind of had something a little different in mind for the story, but I think it turned out better this way. And now, with a dragon appearing and all, it kind of takes on another meaning too…

Kneh13: Thanks. I'm glad you reviewed again, you've been with me pretty much from the beginning.

Bunny/Sailor Moon: Wow, you read through all 22 chapters in one go? You were sitting for a while, weren't you? *grins* Thanks.

Draco~Gin*girl: Yeah, well, the undying love part doesn't really come until the last chapter, and even then it's not nearly so dramatic as some of my other stories-but I won't go into any more details about that. You'll have to wait and see.

Allie*: Hi! Thanks for reviewing again. I'm sorry to have disappointed you with the sharing-the-bed thing, but I really couldn't see them doing anything like that yet. And they probably won't be doing anything other than kissing even at the end of the story. Hope you're not horribly let down, but I just couldn't write anything like that. To tell you the truth I don't really know how, and I don't think I would be good at it. So I guess it's just the sweet, _innocent _kind of romances for me. But I love your story! You can write that stuff and get away with it.

dragonsprincess: Oh, thanks! And I wish I could torture the evil man, but he moved out of the story pretty quickly. I really didn't want him as a big character, just sort of as a means to an end, you know. *shudders* He wasn't very nice. 

Moonlight and Midnight: Yeah, don't you just love HeroicDraco? *grins* He's _so_ cute!

x0firefly0x: Did this chapter answer your question about the gods? *snickers* Me, as good as JKR? Not even. But I appreciate the thought. It gives me a nice, warm, fuzzy feeling inside.

Aidenfire: Yeah, one of my best reviewers is back! That's great. As to your questions, I'm not sure what was up with the limping man, he was just…weird or something. We can pretend that he was told really bad, scary stories about witches as a kid, can't we? *grins* And as for the voice, that was who I was referring to. That man. Will Draco and Ginny be alright? It seems like they've just got themselves into a bigger mess. But Ginny has a little trick up her sleeve…

SwaummyJS06: Ooh, very good questions. First: no, I'm not really going to go into more depth about who these people are. I don't really consider it as important. They were just a way to get Draco and Ginny where I wanted them, lol. Second: While the other students and teachers are probably very worried, I'm not really concerned about concentrating on them. I want to keep the focus mostly on Draco and Ginny. Hope those answers were what you were looking for.

Hpdancer: Well there was a contradictory review if I ever saw one. So was it good or bad? No, JK, I knew what you meant. Thanks.

Aibi: You're right; she probably would have alerted Dumbledore immediately. But in my little world, let's just say that he was away on business somewhere and she couldn't reach him…*grins* How's that?

Tulzdavampslayer: Hey! If my memory serves me right it's been awhile since I've heard from you. How are your stories coming? I haven't had time to check up on any of them in awhile. Yes, the chapter was short. And I seem to like putting my characters into dire situations, what can I say…?

Turtlerabbit: Ha! You and probably ever other person out there who's reading this story. But I just didn't want to make them any longer. It's weird, but I kind of feel that they fit the way I wanted to write this story, so that's how they must stay, I'm afraid, lol.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

A dark shadow passed over him, and Draco looked up. His jaw dropped, and he knew what Ginny had been looking at so intently. 

The dragon made one last pass overhead, then headed towards them. Softly, quietly, and so gently that you couldn't even feel it, it landed in front of them. 

It's large, protruding eyes looked at them, glancing from one to the other. There was a awareness in those eyes, an intelligence that shocked Ginny. She had known that dragons could talk, in there own way, and Charlie had often told her how smart they were, but Ginny would never have dreamed that they could seem so…so…human. 

The thought gave her courage. Perhaps if they could think like a human, they could _care _like a human. There might be hope for her and Draco yet. 

Remembering the stories Charlie used to tell her, she decided that trying to talk to the dragon was the best option. Preferably _before _it decided to eat them.

Stepping forward, she held both hands out from her body, slightly raised, palms forward. It was supposed to be the expression of peace or "no harm intended" that dragon keepers used. She hoped it work. 

The great eyes focused on her, and slowly but surely, it raised it's small forelimbs in answer. Ginny restrained herself from letting out a sigh of relief. The hardest part was yet to come. 

For a dragon, the expression, meant that it would refrain from eating you long enough to negotiate. It _didn't_ guarantee your safety if negotiations didn't go well.

Draco sucked in a sharp breath behind her, wondering what she was trying to do. He opened his mouth to tell her to run away and save herself while she could, but one look at the intense expression of concentration on her face silenced him. If he interrupted whatever she was doing with that dragon now, they _would _die. Draco was certain of it. Silently, he cursed those wretched villagers that had put them in this position. He'd have his vengeance on them some day. _If _they lived through this.

Ginny took a deep breath, steadying herself. Closing her eyes, she tried to recall her brother's words. _To speak with a dragon, you don't use words or gestures, you use thoughts. You must open your mind, and send the dragon thoughts. It's hard at first, but it gets easier over time. I warn you though, not everyone has the gift. _

Ginny half-smiled as she remembered the confident words of an eight year old she had given in response to his warning. _I have the gift,_ she had told him, _I know I do. _

Ginny swallowed nervously. Hopefully, she'd been right. 

With more concentration and effort than Ginny had ever used on anything else in her life before, she opened her mind to the dragon, and a single thought slipped out before she could stop it. 

__

"Please don't eat us."

Suddenly, she felt a new awareness, another presence in her mind. The dragon. It laughed softly, and the sound sent shivers up Ginny's back. 

__

"Eat you, little one? Why would I do that?"

Ginny frowned at the unexpected words, and her next thought went out as an answer to him before she'd had time to decide what she wanted to say.

__

"Because you're a dragon!"

__

Ooh, nice one, Gin, very diplomatic.

The dragon laughed again. "_You're right, you know. What do you have to offer me in exchange for your lives?"_

Ginny grimaced. This was the part she had feared most. What _did _they have to offer? 

Keeping careful reign on her thoughts this time, she formed her answer delicately before sending it to him. "_I'm afraid we have nothing to offer you great one." _She paused, sure that that wouldn't be a satisfactory answer. "_Except that the assurance you will not be hunted and recaptured, if you promise to eat no humans." _

Ginny crossed her fingers, hoping that would suffice. 

The dragon remained silent, thinking. "_Who are you, that you could give me such guarantees?"_

Ginny didn't reply at first. That wasn't the response she'd anticipated. She'd thought the dragon would be angry at her for even suggesting such a thing; instead, he seemed merely curious.

"_I'm not really anyone," _she began, "_but my brother is a dragon keeper of some position who is working in Romania right now. Charlie can get people to leave you alone."_

The whole time she'd been speaking, Ginny had thought she felt an annoyance growing in the dragon, but suddenly, at the mention of her brother's name, the feeling was replaced by intense interest.

__

"What did you say your brother's name was?"

Ginny gulped apprehensively, wondering what that had to do with anything. Surely this dragon hadn't heard of her brother. How was that even possible? _"Charlie, Charlie Weasley," _she answered.

A soft snorting sound rose up then, and Ginny felt a blast of air tickle her cheek. The dragon was laughing at her. Not just in her head, but _really _laughing.

"What's going on?" Draco asked nervously from behind her. 

She waved his question away, concentrating on the creature in front of her instead._ "What are you laughing at me for?"_

That only seemed to increase the dragons mirth. "_I'm laughing_, _little one, because even as you are begging for me not to eat you, I am bound by dragon law not to."_

What did _that _mean? "_The dragons have a law against eating humans?" _she asked curiously.

"_No." _Seeing her perplexed expression, he decided to elaborate. "_You see, several years ago, when I still lived in China, I was captured by a group of warriors. I would have been killed too, had your brother, Charlie Weasley, not stepped in and saved me. I owe him my life, and I swore him an oath then, that I would return the favor he did me. Since I haven't had a chance to help _him, _I am honor bound to help _you."

__

"Oh," was the only thing Ginny could think of to say. So they _weren't _going to be eaten.

__

"As for him," the dragon motioned to Draco, "_I can't promise you anything."_

"What?!!" Ginny cried, eyes flashing. "_He's with me, you can't-"_

But the dragon was already laughing again, enjoying her display of anger.

__

"What's so funny now_?" _she asked, irritated. 

"_Nothing," _the dragon answered simply, "_just the look on your face. Actually, I've rather lost my taste for human flesh. I would not have ate either of you anyway. But you did prove quite amusing."_

Ginny glared. "_That _wasn't _funny."_

Again, the dragon laughed, but quieted quickly at the soft moan that slipped from the other human's lips before he could stop it. Draco's head was hurting again, and he ached all over. "_Your friend is injured."_

It was not a question. 

"_Yes," _Ginny answered, a worried look replacing the glare. "_I've got to get him to a healer."_

She turned away from the dragon then, knowing he would not hurt them. Again, she tugged at the ropes that held Draco. It was useless.

__

"Let me help," the dragon offered, stepping forward carefully.

Watching warily, Ginny moved away and allowed him to come closer.

"Ginny, what's it doing?" Draco's nervous voice-carefully drained of fear- made her smile slightly. 

"It's okay, Draco. He'll help." Ginny didn't know why she was so sure of that, she just was. Just as she had been equally certain that something bad was going to happen back in that village. 

Draco didn't reply, watching the dragon through swollen eyes as it came closer. Then, with an abrupt slashing motion, almost too quick for the eye to follow, he had sliced through the ropes that bound the boy to the pole.

Draco dropped like a sack of grain, hitting the ground with a painful thump. His legs wouldn't support him, and he felt as if he could just lay there and die. 

Except that would be leaving Ginny alone with a great hulking dragon…no thank you. He fought to raise himself, but only succeeded when he felt Ginny's gently touch on his arm, pulling him into a sitting position. 

"Are you alright?" she asked, her eyes shining with tears.

"I'm fine," Draco replied gruffly, feeling suddenly, unexplainably embarrassed that she should be crying over _him. _What could he possibly have done to deserve such heartfelt tears? He shook his head in disbelief.

Ginny, shook her head too. "No, Draco, your not fine. We've got to get you to a healer."

The compassion and _love _in her voice pierced him to the core. He wished he could take her in his arms and kiss her, then and there, and tell her exactly what he was feeling. He'd tell her he loved her, that he wanted her by his side forever. How would she react? Draco could only guess.

But he couldn't even hardly move his arms. So the kiss was impossible. And he didn't want to tell her he loved her without being able to back it up first. She was right; they had to find a healer. 

Ginny took his silence as agreement, and her thoughts shifted to wondering how she would possibly accomplish it. Biting her lip, she glanced up, to see the dragon looking at her intently. And then, she _knew._

"_You've only to ask," _the dragon replied in answer to the unspoken question. "_I owe your brother my life. I will help you carry him to safety."_

Ginny nodded, hope filling her. They would get out of here after all. She had found a way. 

A/N: Yes, that's it for now. Sort of another cliffy, but not too bad I hope. Next and final chapter will probably be out tomorrow, so remember to keep an eye out for it! Thanks to all my reviewers:

dragonsprincess: I must say, you're review really made me go ahead and release the next chapter as soon as I did. I was going to wait another day. So you can put down your sign and congratulate yourself now, lol. 

Moonlight and Midnight: No apology necessary. I love to see lot's of exclamation marks!!!!!

Hplova4eva: Well, that says it all, doesn't it? 

Dracos my man!!!!: Hmm, that's interesting, because I could have sworn Draco was _my_ man…No, JK. *grins* I'm glad you like the story and my writing.

turtlerabbit: Do you still feel sorry for them? Lol.

Allie*: I love dragons too! So of course, I had to throw one in. It just made things a lot more interesting! And I'll set you're mind at ease a bit. There will be some more D/G action in the last chapter… Another story idea? Sounds interesting. _EMAIL ME! _

__


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to all my wonderful reviewers. Without you I would never have been able to finish writing this story. I hope you're not disappointed.

*******************************************

One week later….

"So, I climbed up on his back-"

"With _my _help of course," Ginny reminded him. 

Draco nodded in acknowledgement. "Right. So we climbed up on his back, and with a huge running leap, he took off into the air."

Draco and Ginny both grinned at the awed whisper that ran around the group of kids gathered around them. Ever since they'd gotten back to Hogwarts and Draco had been in the hospital wing recovering, students had poured in in large groups, all wanting to hear the amazing story for themselves. With nothing else to do, Draco had been eager to share the story, exaggerating here and there to "add a bit of spice" to it, as he said, making the fellow students love it all the more. Several of the youngest came back two or three times, just to hear it again, and to be able to sit by the only two people in the world who'd ever flown on the back of a dragon. Not even people like Charlie, who had worked with dragons almost his entire life, had been allowed that honor. But Ginny and Draco had.

"So anyway, there we went, way up in the air. It was incredible," Draco continued, "Even more comfortable than flying on a broomstick-"

"How would you know," Ginny interrupted, "you passed out almost as soon as we were in the air because of pain from your injuries."

Draco glared at her, but didn't stop speaking. "Anyway, it was very comfortable, and the view was amazing. We flew right off into the sunset, all the way back to the village where we'd stayed the night with Professor McGonagall. Luckily, she and the remaining students were waiting there, while search parties searched the area for us…" Draco went on, telling how they had bid the dragon goodbye, their reunion with the other students and Professor McGonagall, and then their return trip here. 

Ginny felt as enraptured by the tale as the other students, but maybe it was just who was telling the story. Smiling, she watched Draco's mouth move and listened to his voice. The sound lifted her spirits and Ginny felt closer to Draco than she ever had before. She wished she could sit here and listen to his voice forever.

They had been through so much together, how could she not love him by now? She knew his faults and his weaknesses, but she also knew his strength, and his courage. He had given his life for her back there in that village, and Ginny would never, _ever _forget it. There was only one thing she still wanted to hear him say…

********************************* 

Madame Pomfrey entered the room as the story came to an end.

"Alright, alright, you've heard your story, now out, all of you. Except you two," she added as Draco made like he was going to get up out of bed. "_You," _pointed to Draco, "Get one more dose of Pepper Up Potion before you leave."

"Not again," Draco groaned irritably, hearing Ginny laugh. He glared at her, but swallowed the potion obediently when it was given to him. 

"Can I go now?" he asked hopefully. He'd already spent a week in that stupid hospital bed, he was ready to get _out! _

Madame Pomfrey grinned good-naturedly. "Yes, you can go."

Draco practically jumped from the bed, making a huge show of bowing to the nurse. "Thank you, your most gracious," he said over-sweetly. 

Ginny rolled her eyes, but grinned just the same. "It's about time you got up off your arse, I was getting tired of coming in here to see you. _And _of hearing those stories," she lied. 

"Yeah right," Draco retorted self-assuredly. "You liked hearing those stories and you know it."

"Actually, I'm quite surprised at you Draco. All the valuable hours you've spent telling our story again and again just to delight those children is amazing. I would never have thought you capable of such a generous act."

Draco grinned smugly. "Generous? Me? Never." He raised his hand, pointing towards the hospital door. "Can't you read, Weasle?"

Curious, Ginny opened the door and glanced at the other side. A large sign hung there.

_Hear the Dragon Story_

Story times are 10 AM, 1PM, and 3PM 

_Admission is 1 knut per person_

Shocked, Ginny turned back to Draco, who's smile widened. 

"Draco Malfoy," she reprimanded, "how dare you!"

"How dare I indeed," he replied gleefully, closing the door again so that they were alone. Hands on her waist, he pulled her towards him, and held her to him. He felt her breath catch in her throat, and knew her heart was racing as fast as his was. 

He bent his head down to whisper in her ear, and Ginny's pulse thrummed wildly. Was he finally going to say the three magic words?

"I'll split the money with you if you want," was what came out. 

"W-What?" Ginny stammered, half-laughing, half crying. Was that all he had to say?

Draco just grinned. "Gotcha, didn't I?"

Angry now, Ginny pulled away, fully planning on stalking out the door. The nerve-

Draco drew her back. "Did I make you angry? I'm sorry."

He didn't sound very sorry. 

"I just wanted to draw it out a bit longer, that's all," he continued, his voice soft and low now. Ginny felt his breath on her cheek like a soft caress.

Her heart jumped into her throat again, and her mouth went dry. "Draw what out?" she asked cautiously. 

This time, he didn't beat around the bush. "I love you, Ginny Weasley." He let out a long breath. "I think I always have."

Ginny closed her eyes, digesting the words. They echoed in her head, and Ginny thought she had never been so happy. "I love you too." The words came out as a half sob, and Draco looked at her anxiously. 

"What's wrong?"

"She blinked away her tears, smiling now. "Nothing. It's just- I've waited a long time for you to say that."

His own grin came back. "Well now you'll never have to wait again," he assured her.

His hand cupped her cheek tenderly, and he leaned down, kissing her gently at first, then becoming more possessive. The kiss deepened, and Ginny thought she would die with pleasure. This was what she'd been waiting for her entire life-

Suddenly the door opened, and Draco and Ginny pulled apart abruptly, startled at the interruption. 

Three familiar faces stood gaping at them. A boy about Draco's height, with scraggly black hair, brilliant green eyes, and glasses; a shorter girl, with brown eyes and chestnut colored hair; and another boy, taller even than Draco, whose expression changed to fury in an instant and whose pale face went instantly as red as his hair.

"Oh no," Ginny mumbled under her breath. Looked like they were going to have some explaining to do.

The End

A/N: Yes, that's it. In a way, it's a relief, but it's kind of sad too. The ending of an era or something. Oh, I've got announcement to make too. I'm working on a new story, but this one is R/Hr. It's sort of a chaptered songfic, and I think it's looking really good so far. It's going to be called I Can't Fight This Feeling, so be sure to keep an eye out for it! 

Thanks to those of you who have stuck by me through everything, I appreciate the encouragement you've given me. 

Here are a few last notes to those of you who reviewed the last chapter (at least those of you who reviewed before I posted this last chapter):

dragonsprincess: Hi again! Yes, you did make a difference, so go for that raise! Lol. Yeah, I think my Ginny will be following in Ginny's footsteps before long…not in this story though of course. I'd love to read one of your stories. I checked out your author page, and it showed you had two, so which one would you rather me read? They both sounded interesting. 

SkysTheLimit: Hmm, do I feel a war coming on here or what? How many times do I have to tell you people, Draco is _mine? _Or, at least, this version of him is *grins* Thank you for all your wonderful reviews.

Turtlerabbit: I'm getting the feeling you just like feeling sorry for people. No, JK, it is a pretty bad position. Thanks for reviewing my work.

Allie*: Thanks again. You're excitement is contagious. And yes, in my world, Dragon communication has to be mind-speak, because I really don't see any other way to do it. Besides, it's a lot cooler than anything else I could think of. Let me know more about that story idea when you get the chance. And yes, you told me about the exam. I'll be thinking of you this Sunday, wishing you luck!

Draco~Gin*gurl: Thank you so much. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. Dragons are just too cool, aren't they? That one scene in the last chapter was like my whole reason for writing this entire story!

__


End file.
